A Tale of Mist
by SonOfCoul 037
Summary: The battle with Gaea is now over and Percy is more alone than ever before, but when a new prophesy is given and the veil that separates worlds is broken; Percy and his friends old and new must band together to face a new world. Their lives are blasted apart as they face a sinister threat who's goal is world domination. But can Percy first fight the battle within? Ongoing Story!
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Mist: Book 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), Kane Chronicles, and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick/whoever really owns it

A/N at bottom

5 days before incident

Olympus

Echoes of a great cheer could be heard outside the throne room. There was a sound of celebration in the air. Exactly 3 months prior from the day one of the most historic battles to ever take place on earth reached its epic conclusion on the fields of Greece. The giant war had finally come to an end, and the century's old dispute between the Greeks and Romans had finally been put to rest. Much blood had been spilled in the fight against Gaea; some more recently than others. Music could be heard in the air, and to most it was rhythmic and upbeat. Air nymphs passed food and drink around while minor gods mingled with the many half-bloods in the streets. Brothers and sisters of different camps finally meet officially for the first time, and couples dance happy to be in the embrace of the ones they care about. The people were happy and there was not a reason for them not to be.

The city's glow seemed to brighten with all the joy and celebration taking place, yet not everyone had reason to celebrate. Hidden by the dark shadows of the doors to the throne room sat a bench. It had the capacity to seat seven, but only three bodies sat upon it. Any demigods passing by would instantly nod in respect to them; these three leaders of the war whose actions and sacrifices were the deciding factors in battle. Legends, heroes, leaders, these three demigods, two boys and one girl are all the remains of the prophesized seven.

If they were ever to be passed in the streets they would be mistaken as movie stars or supermodels; people who had everything they could ever want. Someone meant to be happy, but if one were to look in their eyes upon closer inspection they would see pain, sorrow, and the guilt of being alive while their friends were dead.

The clapping of hooves nears the three heroes, and the girl whose eyes were a stormy grey looked up. For a second her brain told her a man riding upon a white stallion was approaching, but upon closer inspection she deducted that the man and the horse were one and the same. Chiron the legendary trainer of the Heroes of Old had arrived.

"Percy, Jason…." Chiron asked with mush sorrow and care in his voice. "Piper, how are you doing my dear, dear children?"

"We are doing OK Chiron," Piper replied as she and Jason looked to their teacher. "Just…" Happy? Can they feel happiness after all they have been through? "Just, relieved that all this is over." She reaches over and grabs Jason's hand giving it a small squeeze. She thinks she hears Percy whisper something, three word lost in the wind, and though no one notices it she gives the dark haired boy sitting next to her a sympathetic glance.

Chiron smiles sadly. He has seen this many times, war torn heroes who have lost much. His eyes move from Piper and Jason to Percy. The poor boy who he watched and raised becomes a warrior, to a hero, to a leader and now a man. For the first time in a long time he does not know what to say to the boy. He was broken in the war, physically and emotionally. The ancient trainer reached out and placed his hand on Percy's shoulder, yet he still does not look up. He doesn't even flinch. With Annabeth gone Chiron is unsure how this broken young man will ever move on. He waits for some sign of acknowledgment, some type of response, but Percy is just staring into his hands as tears begin to fall, lost in his thoughts.

Rewind

(Percy POV)

_She's gone, she's gone, she's gone, she's gone. Annabeth is gone, taken, stolen, ripped from my arms. Why me, why couldn't it have been me instead of her_. This goes on over and over in my head. The last thing she said to me was Seaweed brains, I love you, but what did I say? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I just stared on as she was engulfed in a bright flash and then taken from me. I should be proud the war is finally over. I am proud the two camps are united and peace is being shown throughout the 2 aspects of mythology, but no matter how proud I am I cannot get her greys eyes out of my mind. Come on Percy why couldn't you just say three simple words? "I love you." I whisper to myself. I love you wise girl, so much. I realize that Chiron approaches. He begins to speak but I can't seem to make out what he's saying. He places a hand on my shoulder. _Ohh boy that did it._ Something falls in front of me, a tear. More begin to fall. I need to say something to Chiron he deserves some type of reply. _Ouch_, a pain begins to ach in my head as I sense a immortal approach.

(End POV)

Percy begins to weep silent tears, and the only family he had left watches on mourning in their own way.

Suddenly the golden gates of the throne room begin to open. Everyone falls silent and turns to the glowing entrance. The figure of Hermes appears. Everyone holds their breaths as he speaks, "Heroes of Olympus, to the throne room!" Everyone gives a mighty cheer as they begin to file inside and are greeted by the 15 foot Olympians. For the veterans of Camp Half-Blood it is like Deja-vu walking back into the throne of the gods. For the Romans and newcomers, their breath is taken away, and in the back Chiron trots in followed by Jason and Piper. Percy is the last to stand. As he begins his walk inside Hermes puts his had in front of him, "Percy, the gods have something different planned for you, please wait, you'll know when to enter."

Before Hermes flashes away Percy hears the faint whispers of George and Martha, "Poor Percy, poor, poor Percy." He nods and closes his eyes as the immortal flashes in-front of the crowd to his seat. Slowly the doors shut as the ceremony begins.

The throne room of the Olympians, no words could describe the beauty of the massive room. A thought came to Percy; he wanted to see what was going to happen inside. Suddenly a flat screen TV appeared in a flash with a live feed to everything inside. In Percy's mind the image of a giant disfigured man in a brace appeared. "I can't leave the savior of Olympus left out." Hephaestus said with a gruff.

"Thank you, my lord, and…I'm sorry about Leo and your other kids." Percy replied bowing his head even though it was all in his mind. Hephaestus nodded and disappeared from his mind. Percy sat back down on the bench and watched as the ceremony began.

Throne Room

Zeus rises from his throne and thunders, "Demigods, my fellow immortals, satyrs, nymphs, centaurs, and Cyclopes, we are gathered here to celebrate the victory over Gaea and her army in the battle of Mount Olympus, and we must thank you all," Zeus began to speak louder. "Without whom…it would have been difficult-"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asks with a lopsided grin.

"Impossible," Zeus corrects quickly with his ears turning red, "Impossible to defeat Gaea and her giants." Zeus thinks in his mind, it would have really been impossible if it were not for Perseus.

Everyone stomps in approval. Outside Percy watches this and gives a quick smile while thinking Déjà vu.

"I understand that we have gone through much and have even been betrayed by those we thought allies, but we must stand strong together and create a better Olympus." Percy's head heats up in anger as a memory resurfaces.

During the battle at the original Mount Olympus Gaea though not fully awaken grabbed Dionysus, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Octavian, and Jason. They disappeared under the ground and popped up a minute later in front of the giant king. Apparently while they were under the ground they were tempted to turn on Olympus, Dionysus accepted the offer and to prove himself bashed Hazel's head in with his stupid pineapple staff. Percy was too far away to do anything, but Jason was close by. He roared in anger and used lightning to break free of his bonds. Dionysus must have thought Jason was yelling in frustration to being trapped because he didn't turn. Jason charged towards Dionysus's back spear in hand, and before he could react a spear was thrust through his chest. Honestly to Percy it was all a blur. It was all over as quick as it had begun. Percy was pulled out of his thoughts by the booming voice of Zeus.

"Now, I believe some rewards must be presented to thank you for all you have done in service of Olympus," Zeus bellows, and everyone cheers. "To the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter a monument shall be erected to honor all who fought," he paused dramatically, " and for your brethren who fell in battle, a memorial will be built so everyone who looks upon it shall know of the great sacrifices those demigods gave to win this war." A shout of approval rang throughout the hall and the flame of the hearth blazed to full height. "To the centaurs, Cyclopes, and woodland creatures, all of your kind who fell in battle will have a fast and speedy recovery to life, no horrible time will be spent in Tartarus and to those who reincarnate, they will have the chance to return to their original form." Another roar of approval rang out.

"Silence!" shouts Zeus. " To the four demigods, Frank son of Mars, Hazel daughter of Pluto, Annabeth daughter of Athena, and Leo son of Hephaestus who died, some just a week ago, a personal monument for each hero will be made so we will never forget how they died rising above all others." A thunderous applause broke out. "Now," Zeus paused for dramatic effects, "For the survivors of the Prophetic Seven. Jason Grace, my son, and Piper McLean please step forward." Everyone watches as both walk forward, they bow to Zeus and then Piper bows to her mother.

"Demigods of the Second Great Prophesy, for your valiant and courageous services we the council have agreed that you shall be offered the greatest gift we can bestow upon you, we offer you godhood!" As Zeus said godhood he somehow was able to shine brighter than he already was. Percy laughed and for some reason Zeus looked directly the screen with a quick glare as if he heard Percy laugh, the council just rolled their eyes, and Hermes whispered Diva to Apollo. Jason stood taller and had a look of pride and accomplishment in his eyes. Percy rolled his eyes; all children of Zeus had the fatal flaw of the need for more, for power. Percy just hoped for Pipers sake that this didn't go to Jason's head. Piper on the other hand looked uneasy.

"Lord Zeus," they started.

"I accept" "Decline" they both said at the same time. They both turned to each other.

Piper looked on the brink of crying, "Ja…Jason, what are you d…doing," She was suppressing a full out sob now. "We can't leave our friends, we just lost Leo days ago, y…you lost Reyna in Greece, we have a duty to.."

"Stop Piper," Jason butted in. "I have nothing to anchor me to earth now that Reyna is dead!"

"Wa...What are you talking about?"

"I realized it too late after she died, but I loved her not you; what we had was great, but it was not real to me. Heck, how we started was not real. Plus, its immortality Piper!" He exclaimed waving his hands. He really was Zeus's son. "We…I can be forever living, strong, never have to worry about dying ever again." Jason's eyes seemed to glaze over. "What I always wanted."

He walked passed Piper not even looking back at her to Zeus's throne, "Once again father, I accept your most generous offer."

Zeus nodded, happy another one of his sons would become immortal, "Very well then." He handed Jason pure Ambrosia and Nectar, the food for immortals. Jason quickly took it and started to consume it without a second start.

The council stood and began to speak in Greek, εμείς οι θεοί καλέσει τις τύχες σε απονείμουν επάνω σας το δώρο της αθανασίας, μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσετε αυτό το δώρο για την καλύτερη ανθρωπότητα. A light began to shine around Jason's body; soon it became so bright you couldn't even make him out. Then, he began to yell in pain which then became a horrific scream. His blood was in the process of turning to ichor. The light began to die down and Jason started to appear head to toe.

Jason cried out, "Finally!"

First, someone giggled, then another. Soon more joined in as it turned into a roar of laughter. Jason looked around confused. Everyone in the throne room was laughing now while some of the girls had a deep red blush on their faces. Apollo was so out of control with laughter that he peed himself. _What the fu*k is going on?_ Jason thought to himself. He finally looked down and horror struck him. He was as naked as the day he was born. His face grew red with embarrassment. Piper though still shocked about the recent revelations was able to crack a small smile; she turned to her mom who just smirked and winked before breaking out in laughter too. Outside Percy smirked, serves him right, he thought.

Zeus flashed a robe around Jason and then fired his master bolt in the air. Everyone quickly became quiet though mostly everyone still had a grin on their faces as they wiped away their tears. "Piper McLean," Zeus said in a stern voice, his face with no hint of amusement. "Come forward girl." Piper walked forward and knelt before the king of the gods. "You have declined our most generous offer." He huffed, while thinking she probably spent too much time with Jackson. "Is there anything we can offer you?"

Piper spoke in a quite tone, "Could you bring my friends back to life. Even if they live as mortals; I want them to have a longer life than what they had."

Zeus's eyes became less stern as he looked to Aphrodite.

"Piper my child," she began. "The ancient laws forbid this above all other rules. The only way they can return to the land of the living is if they try for rebirth. Although, because you did not accept godhood; at least accept partial immortality. You will still not be bound by ancient laws and thus can remain with P-….your friends." She said covering her mistake. "Artie, could you do it?"Aphrodite asked bashing her eyes.

Artemis who was only half paying attention this entire time drew herself out of her thoughts and looked to Zeus. He nodded. Artemis gracefully leapt from her throne to Piper and touched her forehead. A silver mist swirled around Artemis's finger before shooting into Piper. In a flash it was done and with the grace of a deer Artemis glided back to her throne.

"Thank you mi-lady." Piper said while bowing once again before she walked to her mother's side.

Zeus began to speak, when the light of the throne room began to dim.

Three flashes suddenly appeared before Zeus and when they died down the Fates stood before everyone as they let out a collective gasp. Outside Percy jumped in shock, and as if they were speaking as one they said, "Perseus Jackson, come forward."

Everyone turned as the doors to the throne room opened and Percy Jackson was revealed.

He took two steps forward, and with an annoyed look in his eyes he said, "I thought I told you old bats that I don't like being called Perseus," Everyone gasped, "It makes me feel old!"

A.N. Hello everyone and welcome; I am SonOfCoul 037 (previously Trojan7). Well this is my first fanfiction, I had it up before but, I didn't really have an arc planned out so I decided to start over. This story will not be a crossover, but it will have the Kane Chronicles mixed in along with some other surprises (if you read the story before the revision you know what I mean, so PLEASE don't spoil it for the others). Percy will not be paired with anyone for now due to him still grieving over Annabeth, but don't worry he'll find love soon enough.

So tell me what you thought. REVIEW, it makes me feel great to hear from you guys, and constructive criticism is appreciated.

Until next time, review, and this is SonOfCoul 037 signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

A Tale of Mist: Book I – Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), Kane Chronicles, and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick + I mention other real live things and people/music/movies, I don't own them either

Rated T for violence + intense content (just to be safe) and suggestive themes/scenes (kissing)

A/N at bottom

Previously on A Tale of Mist

_Zeus began to speak, when the light of the throne room began to dim._

_Three flashes suddenly appeared before Zeus and when they died down the Fates stood before everyone as they let out a collective gasp. Outside Percy jumped in shock, and as if they were speaking as one they said, "Perseus Jackson, come forward."_

_Everyone turned as the doors to the throne room opened and Percy Jackson was revealed._

_He took two steps forward, and with an annoyed look in his eyes he said, "I thought I told you old bats that I don't like being called Perseus," Everyone gasped, "It makes me feel old!"_

Line Break

5 days before incident

Olympus

Piper's POV

All the emotions I just felt moments ago flew out the window. Why the heck would Percy say such a thing to the Fates? Didn't he know that they could end his life with a snip of a string. "Perc…" he cut me off with a raised hand. Then he spoke up.

"Well?" he asked in the direction of the fates. A smirk grew in the corner of his mouth.

I started to breathe harder and my chest became heavy. What was happening to me? How could he affect me so easily? Wh…why would he put himself in danger when I needed him?

End POV

The tension in the air was thicker than soup. Zeus wasn't that surprised that Jackson would insult the 3 Fates, Poseidon turned greener than his oceans with worry, Ares was bouncing in his throne like a kid with candy as he anticipated a fight, and Artemis…Artemis looked worried.

Atropis was the first to speak breaking the awkward silence. "Jackson!" She shouts, "You never cease to amuse us." She ended with a grim appearing on her old face.

Poseidon and Piper let out a deep breathe they did not know they were holding, and though no one notices it Artemis relaxed too.

Zeus cleared his throat, "To what do we owe the pleasure great Moirai?"

They turned to the council. "We are here to watch as you bestow your gift to PERSEUS (they exasperated) Jackson." They said at the same time. "Please" They gestured, "Proceed."

Poseidon spoke, "Percy my son. Please come forward." Poseidon already knew what was probably going to happen. He just hoped his son accepted this time. Percy began to walk to the center of the throne. He bowed to Zeus, then his father Poseidon, Hestia who blushed and gave him a smile; he smiled to Artemis, and then walked to the fates. He gave an extravagant yet sarcastic bow (think hunger games), and then walked back to the center flipping off the fates as he turned. Hermes started to break into a laugh, but Clotho snapped her fingers making the god mute.

"Before we begin, Lord Zeus, could I ask a strange favor?" Percy said walking to Zeus and whispering in his ear. Zeus nodded while he snapped his fingers, and then told Percy that the top of the Empire State Building was indeed blue. Percy thanked him and then walked back to the middle of the room.

"Pers…Percy Jackson for your bravery and leadership shown during the battle with Gaea I…we the council have decided to also offer you the greatest gift we can bestow, we offer you godhood." Percy knew this was coming and for some reason he found himself turning towards Piper, she was staring back directly into Percy's eyes; she opened her mouth slightly as if to say something but closed it quickly. He then turned to his father who nodded in acceptance and smiled. "Plus," Zeus added. "You shall be made and Olympian!"

"Do it punk," Ares spoke. "So I can beat you for eternity and you'll just reform for more."

Hermes and Apollo both gave him thumbs up.

"WHAT!" Jason shouted from the crowd. "Why was I not made an Olympian, Father I deserve it, I want…need to be made an Olympian!" Zeus stuttered not knowing what to say to his son, he waved his arms between Percy and Jason. How could he explain that Percy was more worthy?

Suddenly a pillar of fire erupted around Jason and when it died down he was once again butt naked. Percy turned to the fates but they shook their heads, on instinct he turned to Hestia. She held a finger to her mouth and simply smiled. Everyone was once again laughing at Jason as he attempted to cover himself up. Another flame appeared around him and then he was gone.

"Lord Zeus," Percy started, and everyone fell silent. "I must politely decline your offer, although I do have some wishes, and they are in your power."

Zeus huffed, he figured this would happen. "Very well we the Swear on th…."

"STOP" Percy yelled, "Do not swear on the Styx, you did that last time and still you did not honor those requests." He stated bluntly. "I need more than a swear."

Surprising to the council and to Percy it was Athena who spoke up first.

"Percy is right." Athena said standing up. Percy did not know how to reply. After the death of Annabeth and many of her siblings in the war Athena seemed to sink into a shell of self-isolation. She took her children's deaths hard, and the other Olympians believed that she would never return to her full self, due to most of her children dying. "We had simple requests to do, and we have failed to do so. I do not know where the council stands, but this I swear on MY immortality Percy, I will honor your requests, and do all I can to mend the old ones."

One by one each member of the council stood in agreement until only Zeus remained. He looked around trying to see if anyone would fight this, but he was met with the glaring eyes of all. His shoulders slumped and after a moment he also stood.

"It is sealed then." The fates said in unison. Percy smiled, so this was probably the reason the fates came, he thought; to make sure they honored his requests.

"I request that Lord Hades and Lady Hestia be given back a spot on the Olympian Council, they are good and just gods, they are simply misunderstood and underappreciated."

Zeus nodded. "It shall be done as you requested." The fates raised their hands and out of the floor rose 2 thrones, one looked like a business chair, but it appeared to be made out of pure wet blood. Slash marks appeared over its surface randomly like someone was trying to claw their way out.

Hestia's throne was the complete opposite. It had the shape of a living room recliner. At the bottom it was made of solid stone that somehow turned into wood before the seat part, but the most amazing part was that the wood seemed to be glowing from the inside like a hot ember even though the wood did not look one bit burned. Plus, coming from the back of the couch/throne rose a wall of fire. Everyone who looked upon it was instantly calmed.

"Thank you son," Hades said. "I only wish my children could be here to witness this."

"It was my pleasure." Percy responded.

Hestia walked towards Percy and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you." She said quietly. "You have brought my family closer together than ever before."

"You're welcome." Percy replied as he held Hestia in an embrace.

Both of the new Olympians walked to their respective seats and sat down with a smile etched on their faces.

"Next I want the council to pardon and free any off the peaceful immortals who aided us in the war, or did not aid the enemy. Make sure Calypso, Prometheus, and Leto are freed from their exile and welcomed back to Olympus." Percy said to the Council. Also I want Terminus and Hecate rewarded. Their aid was crucial in winning the war."

Zeus huffed, "Fine." He grumbled. "Hecate and Terminus, to Olympus!"

Instantly both gods appeared, Terminus still a half made statue. Hecate bowed hesitantly to the Council, and Terminus nodded his head.

Zeus began to speak, "As requested by Perseus Jackson, both of you shall be given a reward for your vital, and most helpful aid in the war." He raised his hands and puffed his chest like it was all his idea. "What do you wish…?"

"A BODY!" Terminus shouted. "ARHEM, a…I wish for a complete body." Terminus bowed, "If it pleases the Council?" He finished more calmly.

Zeus wrinkled his nose at Terminus's request. "Very well." He looked to the fates. They nodded and a glowing string appeared in Atropis's hand. It began to shine along with Terminus, and as the string began to elongate, Terminus began to grow. The string disappeared after growing and everyone looked upon Terminus.

No longer was he a half made bust. Now stood a young man in his mid-twenties; he was seven feet tall and dressed in an American soldier's uniform. A five foot imperial gold sword hung at his waist. He looked well built, like a captain with military cut hair, and amber eyes. They promised mischief and a painful discipline. His face sharp like it was cut from stone.

A smile broke out on his face as he looked at his arms, watching them bend and flex. He jumped in place, and gave a short laugh. He looked to Percy.

"Jackson!" he barked walking to the demigod. He stopped a foot away from Percy and gave him an analyzing eye. Percy raised his eyebrow uneasily. Suddenly, Terminus rushed forward and pulled he shocked demigod in a man-hug. "Thanks," He whispered. He looked down, and his eyes narrowed. "Son! Tuck in your shirt! NOW!"

Percy grinned. "No." He said defiantly.

Terminus shook his head and muttered something like _Stubborn demigods_, and _he never listens_. Terminus turned to Zeus, and bowed. Zeus nodded back, and the god flashed away.

Zeus turned to Hecate. "Hecate?"

The goddess took a step forward, "I seek no reward, what was done had to be done for the good of Olympus, but I have a request." She turned to Percy, and then looked to Piper. "I wish to give a gift to these two young heroes."

Zeus scratched his beard as he thought. "Proceed."

Hecate waved for the two to come forward. Percy was the first to walk forward, and then Piper joined him from her mother's side.

"Both of you have done well, as thanks, and in honor of Hazel I wish to give you my blessing." She quickly glanced to the fates and they nodded in approval. "There is a catch though. I cannot tell you how it works or what it can do. You must figure that out for yourselves."

"We accept." Percy and Piper said at the same time.

Hecate's face grew a smile for the first time that night. "You have both reached a crossroad and chosen right." Her face became blank as she held out her hands palms facing up. A blue flame grew in each hand.

"Woah." Percy muttered, "That's just like Ghost Rider." Zeus rolled his eyes at the demigod's antics.

She reached forward and placed her hands on each of the demigods, the flame entering their chest. Piper shuttered and Percy shook his shoulders a warm feeling spread throughout their bodies.

Hecate's face became serious as she took a step back from the demigods, making sure both had their attention on her. "Change is coming and you both face difficulties ahead. Use this…" She gestured to their chest, "Gift to your advantage."

Hecate turned to Zeus. "It was an honor Lord Zeus, and Percy?" She said turning to the young hero, "Thank You." She disappeared in a swirl of mist.

Piper returned to her mother's side, and a nodding Percy began to walk towards the exit.

"Wait!" Poseidon's voice shouted. Percy turned. "Council do you not think my son is at least deserving of partial immortality?" All the Olympians slammed their weapon in approval.

Zeus sighed. "It shall be done." Zeus said as he turned to Artemis once again. "Artemis, would you please."

Artemis nodded hesitantly, and stood from her throne. Percy and Artemis slowly walked to one another. Percy bowed, "My Lady it is an honor."

Artemis just stared at Percy as a memory came flooding back to her.

Artemis POV

*flashback*

_I just flashed my hunters and me to the base of Mount Olympus. Before me the Greek and Roman demigods were battling an army of 20,000 monsters. Luckily the 200+ Romans and 80+ Greeks had created a barrier between the monster horde and the mountain. They were currently making a giant pharynx formation that seemed to be holding up. She ordered her hunters to find strategic points to provide support, while she and Thalia made their way to were the seven were currently in battle with the giants. Artemis told Thalia to help Piper and Aphrodite battle Eurytus bane of Dionysus. From the east a roar of shouts and whooping appeared and seemingly out of nothing the Party Ponies arrived. To the southeast wild centaurs began to form ranks and with a mighty shout and plenty of cussing, both cavalries charged to one another. Before I could watch them collide a voice that I despised more than my brother's rang out._

_ "Well, well, well it looks like little Artemis has finally decided to show up." Artemis turned to face her bane Gration. He was a huge 20 foot tall giant with shining silver dragon legs. His face was rugged like a mountain man with auburn hair that seemed to shine like fire. I hated him more than anything. _

_"Well, what are you waiting for scum?" I shout. He laughs and then lowers his weapon. "W…What are you doing?" I ask. _

_"Just giving you a preview of what you future will look live once you're my wife." He claims with a look of lust in his eyes. He reaches down to his kilt around his waist, and pulls it clean off. Rage fills my head. How dare that no good son of a…mother flippin Styx expose that part of him to me. As if I'll ever, EVER go near that piece of trash._

_ "Come on pretty one," he says with a grin. "It's time the real action started." I flash my bow into my hand making 3 arrows appear and fire strait to 3 little friends of his. At the last he raises his shield, but the arrows still become imbedded deep into the shield. A huge crossbow appeared in his hands and he fired an arrow back at me. A knife appeared in my hand and with a quick swish I threw it at the arrow. It was close, a few feet away, but instead of the arrow being destroyed like I expected it exploded._

_ A wave of energy crashed into me, and suddenly I found myself flying in the air. I braced for impact, but instead of immense pain I found myself caught in strong arms. I broke out of my daze and found myself staring into sea-green eyes. Perseus Jackson, that boy…no man had saved me yet again. _

_"Sorry I'm late." He said smiling, "Can you stand my-lady?" I nodded. Boy those eyes were mesmerizing. He tried to stand me up, but as soon as I put weight on my left leg pain erupted from my feet to my stomach. Per…Perseus quickly scooped me back up; his face wincing at my pained expression. "Sorry." He said. Like an experienced warrior he quickly took in his surroundings. "Let's find you a safe place to rest." He hastily made his way to a cluster of boulders. I found myself wrapping my slender arms around his neck and I unconsciously snuggled closer into his chest. My eyes got heavy and soon I lost all sense._

End Flashback

"My Lady?" Perseus's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked back into his eyes and felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. _Right, immortality_. I knew what I had to do. I held out my hand and a silver shine began to grow. Instead of touching his forehead like I did with Piper I reached out and placed my hand upon his chest. Like with Piper energy began to swirl around my hand like tendrils of silver electricity, but these were much stronger. A pulse of energy shot into his chest, and then I began to panic inside because I could not pull my hand away. As my silver blessing shot into Percy I noticed that a small tendril of sea-green essence also transferred from him to me. Then it completely shot in to Percy and the process was complete. I looked up at Percy. He was equally confused. _Probably nothing._

I turned and noticed my father raise an eyebrow. I quickly lied, "The process is different since he is a m..boy." I turned and went back to my seat of power.

End POV

"Ohhh OK." Zeus said.

Percy bowed once more and turned to walk away, but before he could Poseidon stood.

"Hhhmmm, Honor Guard!" Poseidon declared, and as Percy made his way towards the exit the Cyclops's led by Tyson came forward and formed two lines; from Percy to the doors.

"All hail, Percy Jackson," Tyson announced. "Savior of Olympus…and my big brother."

Percy walked forward**,** and to his surprise as he began to walk pass the crowd they began to lower down to a kneel. He found himself facing Chiron at the end.

The old mentor bowed his head and crossed an arm over his chest. Percy quickly rushed forward and embraced the old trainer. Chiron was taken by surprise but he soon wrapped his arms around the young demigod returning the hug.

"Thank you Chiron." Percy whispered.

"No my boy, Thank you…for everything." The teacher answered.

Percy stepped outside into the cool night. He felt surprisingly stronger. _Must be the immortality_ he thought. He smiled, and with the raise of his hand a wall of water appeared. He grinned and stepped through. Seconds later at Camp Half-Blood Percy rose out of the lake. _Water travel_ he thought, _Groovy._

Line Break

Poseidon Cabin – Camp Half-Blood

11:30PM

Percy was in a deep, dreamless sleep when the banging started. He woke instantly and on instinct he had Riptide out and elongated. He quickly realized that it was just someone at the door and he shrunk his trusty sword back into pen form. He pulled pajama bottoms over his boxers and went to the door. He opened it to a teary eyed Piper.

"Piper." He spoke, "What's wrong are you ok, is the camp ok, did Jason try to do anything to you?" His voice rose as he anticipated the worst. He looked past her for any signs of danger.

She held up a hand to calm Percy and began to speak, "No Percy, I…I had a nightmare and I didn't know who to go to." She whispered softly, "Could I sleep here with you?" She sniffled and wiped her nose with her pajama sleeve. Then she noticed that Percy was not wearing a shirt, and she blushed.

"Of course, come inside." Percy said as he protectively wrapped her in his arms and led her to his bed.

"You can sleep in mine. I'll take Tysons." He said, quickly swiping some of the mess on the floor under the bottom of the bed. "What a mess." He muttered. "Sorry" He rushed to a pile of dirty cloths. Embarrassingly, there was a pair of his underpants thrown on top. He blushed and grabbed the pile throwing it on another bunk then covering it with an extra blanket. He rushed back to Piper looking franticly around for more stuff to hide.

"P…Percy it's OK," Piper stopped him. "Actually…"she whispered. "Could you ummm…lay with me?"

Percy didn't know how to reply. Piper continued, "It's just that, I'm scared, and I would feel safer if you were with me. I mean…you know what I'm feeling, going through right now."

"Of course," Percy spoke.

Piper crawled under the blanket, and soon after Percy slipped in beside her. Percy laid flat on his back not knowing how to sleep. He closed his eyes hoping Morpheus would soon be upon him.

Suddenly, he felt something brush against his hand, and soon Pipers soft fingers became entangled with his. She leaned upright and over Percy. Tenderly, like a leaf in the wind, her lips brushed against his. It lasted less than a second. "Thanks you Percy." She whispered. "For being there for me." She laid back down and shut her eyes, and just before she fell into darkness; she felt the strong and comforting arm of Percy wrap around her.

Line Break

4 days before incident

Percy woke up feeling more rested that he had in a long time. He became aware of a weight pushing down on his chest, and he carefully looked down. Piper had decided to use him as a pillow, with one slender arm wrapped around him holding her close to him in an embrace. She gave out the lightest snore. Percy looked closer at her face. The brown choppy hair that did nothing to alter her beauty. The stern, slightly hawkish, yet soft look her face looked which represented her Native American heritage. The barely noticeable light brown freckles that dotted her cheeks and nose. Her lips….

A knock at the door interrupted Percy from his thoughts.

Gently he shifted Piper off his chest. He stood and walked to the door. A familiar scent entered his nose, but he had yet to recognize it. He turned the knob and opened the door speaking.

"Hello th…." Percy froze in shock at his visitor. It looked like Athena started to fulfill her oath after all. For standing before him was none other than the Titaness Calypso.

"Calypso, wha…what are you doing here." Percy asked dumbfounded. It was his biggest what if standing outside his door looking as beautiful as the day he told her goodbye. Same natural beauty and big almond eyes. She was even wearing jeans.

"Percy…" She said pulling him into an embrace. "I can't believe after what I did to you and Annabeth, the curse…you still asked to set me free. Thank You." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up. "Thank you." She put her lips to his and gave him a kiss. For Percy it brought back a happy memory of their brief time on her island.

A voice rang out behind them. "What's going on?"

A/N. Muahhahaha, and you thought the last ending was good.

Hello again, thanks for returning to chapter 2. Also, thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited, the first chap. Ya'll are awesome. The next chap will hopefully have the prophesy be revealed and hints of the new threat. Speaking of threats (hint hint) I hope you have read the Percy/Kane crossovers. Anyways, this to me was a far better rendition of chapter 2 than my previous version. Hope you enjoyed the story so far.

So, PLEASE review, I love hearing your guy's thoughts, and gladly accept criticism for it helps me improve my writing. Oh yeah! What do you think about Terminus, and what could be Hecate's gift. She did seem uneasy with the fates watching. OK Then.

Until next time, this is SonOfCoul 037 signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

A Tale of Mist: Book 1 - Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), Kane Chronicles, and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick + I mention other real live things and people/music/movies, I don't own them either

Rated T for violence + intense content (just to be safe) and suggestive themes/scenes (kissing)

**A/N at bottom**

Previously on A Tale of Mist

_"Calypso, wha…what are you doing here." Percy asked dumbfounded. It was his biggest what if standing outside his door looking as beautiful as the day he told her goodbye. Same natural beauty and big almond eyes. She was even wearing jeans._

_"Percy…" She said pulling him into an embrace. "I can't believe after what I did to you and Annabeth, the curse…you still asked to set me free. Thank You." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up. "Thank you." She put her lips to his and gave him a kiss. For Percy it brought back a happy memory of their brief time on her island. _

_A voice rang out behind them. "What's going on?"_

_Line Break_

4 days before incident

Camp Half-Blood

Percy's POV (he's in the dog house now)

_Oh Crap, _was all I could think. This was probably one of the most…no THE most awkward moment of my life. _Well, there was that one time?_ _Never mind, focus Percy_.

I turn and there is Piper wide awake and standing in the middle of my cabin. Her hair was pushed and standing up on one side from sleeping on me. _Wait…that sounded wrong. Sleeping on my CHEST, as in using me as a pillow._ I never noticed in the dark last night, but she is wearing a silk 2 piece nightgown, and dang did she look beautiful. Bed hair and all. _Focus Percy._

I remember the predicament I'm in and speak. "Pip…Piper, um…this is Calypso. She's an old…friend from back in the day. We…were, I Uhhh." I scratch the back of my head. I look down and notice that I am holding Calypso's hand. I look up at Piper; her eyes are becoming red with sadness. She walks past me putting a hand on my shoulder as she leaves.

"Thanks for helping me last night Percy, but I think I can take care of myself here on out." She turns and smiles weakly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Calypso. I've heard lots about you from Percy and Leo." She turns and walks back towards her cabin.

Calypso squeezes my hand, "Who was she?" She asks with curiosity.

"My…A friend who needed to talk" I say.

"She seems nice, and she is quite beautiful." Calypso comments.

_She is,_ I want to say.

End POV

Percy spoke, "Let's go inside and we can talk." Percy grabs her hand, and leads her to the edge of his bed. Both take a seat on the edge. "So..."

Calypso turns and hugs Percy. "Thank you again for making sure I was set free. Apollo came himself and…"

Wait, what?" Percy cuts in. "Apollo went to your island and released you?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Calypso spoke confused.

"Sorry," Percy replies. "It's just that why would Apollo go get you. I would have expected Athena or even Hermes to go release you."

"Well, he said he did it as a favor to you. Anyways, how is my hero doing?" She asks.

Percy didn't know where to begin. "There is something you need to know before we begin." Percy spoke with caution. "Leo is dead."

"I know." She whispered. "I was flashed to Olympus after Apollo came to get me. Zeus wanted me to swear that I would never turn on Olympus." Percy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing; when I swore I said I would forever remain loyal to Olympus as long as they stay true, fair, and just. I mean, it's like I told you, how different are they from the Titans?"

"Well, we won against Gaea," Percy resumed. "The Greek and Roman demigods have made peace with one another. I even hear they may make a third camp where they can live together if they want." Percy gave a weak smile, "Finally being a family." Calypso noticed Percy's distress and took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Annabeth is dead." Percy said as his eyes began to water, and his body began to shake from his overwhelming emotions. He reached up and wiped his eyes; also taking a moment to clean his runny nose.

Percy looked down at his sleeve dampened by tears. He began to shake his head. _I can't do this anymore. I can't move on_. "She was taken from me, and…" He reached out longing for the girl he loved, "I just stood there as she left." His hand fell to his side.

Anger began to swell inside, and he clenched his fists. His voice rose in anger, "Why is it that so many died, people I loved, people I didn't even know, they die while I remain alive." He started to pace around his room in anger while Calypso looked on letting him let it go. "It's like a sick joke." His face softened, "All those children, dead, they never had a chance to live. Be real kids, have fun. I don't even know most of their names." By the time he had finished he was once again by Calypso's side. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was hunched over with his hands running up and down his legs in stress.

He reached over and took Calypso's hand in his "Calypso…things cannot be the way they use to be." He looked up into her almond eyes, "I'm not the same boy you met all those years ago. There…there is a darkness in me." Percy put his head down and whispered, " Me and Annabeth went through Tartarus." He looked up at Calypso and saw that she wanted to say something. "Please, don't speak, and do not apologies, when I realized that one of the curses that fell upon Annabeth was because of you I realized it was my fault. I made the gods swear that you would be set free, but I never made sure they went thru with it. I apologize for not making sure you were truly set free."

Percy looked back to the face of Calypso and smiled weakly. "Now you are free, and I don't know how to say this, but we..." Percy said pointing his hand between them. "We cannot have the future you wish for." Calypso's eyes watered. Percy thought,_ how could I do this to such an innocent girl, I'm turning her down again_. "You can do whatever you want now; you don't have to fall for just the people who wash up on your shore. You can date, meet and fall in love with whomever you want whenever you want," Percy reached up and cupped her face, tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "And when you find that special someone... they will be the most lucky person in the whole world to have captured your heart."

Calypso stood from Percy's bed and softly smiled. "Thank you Percy…um…just for old time's sake could I have one last goodbye kiss?" She asked quietly. Percy nodded and reached out grabbed her waist. Slowly his hands moved to cup her face, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They leaned in, and gently their lips touched. They began to kiss more deeply as they poured out all their emotions. To both Calypso and Percy it was long overdue and the perfect closure to something that would have never worked out. After a few seconds it was over as quickly as it started. "Thank you Percy, for all you did for me." She leaned up on her toes and kissed his forehead. She then turned and walked out of Percy's cabin and out of his life.

Line Break

Percy got dressed for the day and stepped onto the front porch of his cabin. He took a deep breath savoring the smell of the sea that always seemed to flow thru. Now with immortality he could tell his senses were sharper. He could make out new details when he smelled. Besides the sea he could pick up the sweetness of the strawberry's that grew in the fields, and the smell of breakfast coming from the dining hall. Percy closed his eyes; he could hear the clanking of swords coming from the arena, the chatter of the campers as they talked while eating. He heard the buzz of a bumblebee. Percy opened his eyes, and turned his head. There was nothing near him, and then he noticed it. Yards away in a patch of wild flowers the bee hovered as it looked for nectar and pollen. _Are my senses that improved?_ He asked himself. He didn't even feel that hungry. In fact he felt more energized now than yesterday evening. It's as if the night gave him an energy boost. Percy shrugged, he would think about it later. He began his walk towards the mess hall.

When Percy walked in a few of the campers noticed and raised their glasses in acknowledgment. He nodded his head and smiled. He made his way to the Poseidon table and sat down. An air nymph appeared and gave Percy a plate of food. Percy thanked her; she blushed and waved as she left to serve more campers. Percy tilted his head. He heard the clop of a horse. Moments later Chiron appeared and banged his staff on the floor twice. Everyone grew silent and raised their drinks. Chiron raised his staff to a solute. "To the gods!"

"To the gods!" everyone cheered.

Percy rose and made his way to the alter in the middle taking his plate of food with him. He didn't have much of an appetite so he scrapped all the food in. "For Poseidon, Hestia, Athena, Hecate, and…Artemis. Um…no fighting over the food, split it evenly, um…ok." He turned and walked back to the table. He lifted his chalice and thought of a drink, seconds later a blue colored sweet tea filled the cup. He took a sip and smiled taking in the sweet taste.

Percy heard the flap of wings and Ella the harpy flew in from one of the windows. She swooped down and landed on the chair across from Percy.

"Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, defeater of monsters." Ella pronounced. "Ella does not like monsters, Percy is no monster she is Ella's friend. _Friends,_ aired for ten seasons, 1994 to 2004." Ella looked up at the sky. "Air 20% oxygen, 2%...Ella does not know, mist. Mist, air, light. The mist shall be torn atop the great tower, out of the shadows and into the light." She chanted, "Building began construction in?"

"Wait Ella!" Percy butted in. He began to breath heavily. This couldn't be happening again. "Did you…was that a prophesy?"

Ella just began to murmur to herself and covered her ears. She squawked and flew from the table and back out the window she flew in.

A look of worry and pain grew on Percy's face. Against his better judgment he pushed what Ella had spoken aside, plus if it was a prophesy she spoke it would be revealed sooner or later. I would be at that moment that Percy could worry about it.

Percy looked to the Aphrodite table. Piper wasn't there. He stood and made his way over.

"I swear one minute we were partying and the next thing I knew we were waking up on the hard floor." Percy overheard Drew ranting to some of the girls. "It was humiliating and it wrinkled my dress. Don't even get me started about my hair…Percy!" Drew yelped. "What brings you to our table sugar?" She asks batting her eyes.

"I'm looking for Piper. Have you seen her?" Percy asks politely.

"Why of course, she is out by the docks at the lake," she replies. "If you want I can show you to…"

"No thanks I can find her myself." Percy says. He turns and jogs out the dining hall towards the lake docks. On the way out Drew resumes her rant and Percy catches something about a "cute boy" and "that Kane girl". Percy stumbled a bit. Could it be? No, he would have to look into that later.

As he nears the lake he spots Piper sitting on the edge next to a person with red frizzy hair. Rachel the Oracle. He got there fast enough to overhear what Rachel was saying. "Boys, just never get it, and with Percy…well it takes even more time." She turns and looks to Percy. "Why don't you join us?"

The only open area was next to Piper. Percy made his way to the edge of the dock and sat down. Piper shifted uncomfortably.

"Ohh, what do you know!" Rachel said getting up quickly. "I forgot that umm…Oracle duties umm…I got to go! Bye!" She ran off.

They remained in an awkward silence until Piper decided to speak.

"What were you doing kissing that girl, who was she, she was pretty, did you guys have a thing in the past, do you love her, why did you kiss her!" She shoots at Percy.

"Hang on their feisty pant that was Calypso." Percy started.

"Calypso! Right." Piper budded in, "Sorry, my mind was blank for a second." Her shoulders slumping. "You and Leo both landed on her island. She fell in love with both of you."

"Yes." Percy replies. "She loved me and I loved her, but that was in the past. The kiss you saw was a misunderstanding. She was just excited to see me." Percy took Pipers hand in his. "I told her she needed to move on, as will I." Percy gave his signature grin.

Time Skip

Camp Half-Blood

1 day until incident – 9:00 PM

Percy was really enjoying camp now. He never felt better thanks to the immortality, his fighting skills, senses, and stamina had increased tenfold. He and Piper were now inseparable. They spent most of their free time with each other. Comforting one another when painful memories of the past resurfaced, training to be better heroes, and ending up best friends.

It was late in the afternoon, and both Percy and Piper were off to see Rachel to see how she was doing. They found her once again by the docks, her bare feet dangling in the cool water.

"What's up Rach?" Percy asked hand in hand with Piper. They both sat down next to the Oracle.

"Nothing much, just thinking. I have been drawing weird pictures of people, mortals looking up in horror at Olympus. I don't know what it means but…" Rachel froze.

"Ohhh!" she exclaimed. Her eyes flashed a misty green for a second then return to normal. She looked up in shock. "We need to watch a TV…NOW!"

"We can't!" Piper exclaimed. "TV's are not allowed in camp!"

All three rose and began to run with Percy taking the lead.

"The Hermes cabin! They got a monster proof TV from the Hephaestus cabin for helping prank the Ares cabin. We use it to check up on the world once in a while, but mostly we use it to watch some basketball." Percy panted as they ran. They made their way to the entrance and Percy banged on the door. Connor Stoll opened the door.

"Perce, what's going on?" Connor asked.

Rachel spoke up. "We need to watch the news now." She demanded. "Something big is happening."

Connor looked around to make sure no one was watching. "Follow me."

They followed Connor inside. It was far less empty now since the gods claimed their children and the minor gods were given cabins though the Hermes cabin was still one of the largest. Connor walked to a fridge against the wall and called Percy to help him push it aside. When they moved it aside a staircase appeared leading down. Connor grabbed a flashlight and led them down. The tunnel was dark and other passages appeared along their path.

"Where do all these lead to?" Piper asked.

"Ohhh you know. The camp store, big house basement, outside of camp in case we need a quick escape, or we use it to sneak in food and other stuff from the outside." They reached a door and went thru entering a large room. It looked like a dream man cave with a bar to one side (non-alcoholic), sofas and recliners all surrounding a 60inch ultra 4K HD TV. Hephaestus's play station 12 laid beside it with a dozen controllers around it. A popcorn machine was along another wall with a huge fish tank filled with jellyfish beside it. A surround system could be seen circling the entire room.

Percy whistled. "Sweet!"

Connor spoke. "TV on, news." The screen came to life and a news station appeared.

"…unrest as the attacks on the streets have gotten worse," A newscaster spoke. Percy told Connor he needed to call the other cabin leaders. Connor wanted to complain that the secret would be let out, but the wolf gaze from Percy made him quickly change his mind. He hit a button on his watch and spoke out.

"Travis, emergency 357." Connor spoke.

The news continued. "We bring you this footage of the most recent attack." The images changed to show a pack of large stray dogs attacking people in a crowded New York street. Only instead of dogs the demigods saw a pack of hellhounds attacking mortals. "4 people have been pronounced dead the youngest being 12 years old. 13 more are suffering serious injuries." The door opened and in came the rest of the cabin leaders. Many whistled at the room's setup and complained on how they weren't told about the room.

"Shut up!" Percy shouted. "Monsters are attacking mortals."

They turned their attention back to the TV. "These seen to be some new breed of dog we have not seen before." Connor switched the channel to another station.

"Hear is live footage coming from downtown Chicago." They watched a dozen Hyperborean's charged thru the streets. Percy was shocked. The mortals were screaming about giant blue monsters. They could see the giants. The Hyperborean's blew and the street began to free over. Mortals turned into bluish ice statues. Fear was the expression etched on their frozen faces. Some were stepped on by the giants and shattered into a hundred pieces of flesh and bone. "Ohhh goodness, we have just told the National Guard is sending Apache helicopters." Sure enough dots in the air began to appear as the choppers got closer. Suddenly missiles shot forth towards the giants. On impact the arms and legs of some giants were blasted off. The giants roared in pain but did not die. They grouped together and summoned giant balls of ice. One picked up a car with screaming people inside it and hurled it at the nearest chopper. It was able to move out of the way fast enough, but the car slammed into the one hovering behind it. The two objects collided and exploded in a giant ball of fire. The wreckage tumbled to the ground below crushing a group of bystanders. Blood, wreckage, and body parts were spewed across the street. The dangerous game of dodging continued as the choppers and giants continued their assault upon one another. A missile slammed into one giant and he was blown clean in half. He like his brethren is soon turned to golden dust that is whisked away by the wind.

Line Break **(Hours have gone by)**

Day of incident

Connor once again changed the channel. "Breaking from Texas, live footage is about to be shown of yet another creature attack. Warning, it may not be suitable for children."

The screen showed a small rural town. People were screaming and running down the street. From the back a huge 7 headed hydra could be seen chasing the mortals. People yelled and pushed as they tried to escape. Cars sped down the street many hitting people and sending them toppling along the gravel, they did not get back up. The heads of the Hydra snapped forward. The three middle ones spewed fire that burned cars and mortals who were not fast. Others were snatched up by the mouths of the beast as they were ripped apart and eaten. The newsman's voice came back on. "I don't know how to describe this but a dragon has attacked this small city. The National Guard is still 20 minutes away and I honestly don't know if there will be anybody to save by that time. Wait! There is something approaching on land to the monster at high speed. From a cloud of dust a large man in cowboy gear appeared riding a cherry red horse with razor sharp teeth.

"Eurytion!" Percy shouted, "I met him on the quest through the labyrinth."

Eurytion had a large 12 gauge shotgun in his hands. He pulled on the reigns of the horse and it reared up and blew fire from its mouth. Though he could not be heard on TV you could make out a "Giddy up" as he yanked on the reigns and the horse galloped forward. "It appears a hero has come to fight this beast though I don't know how a simple gun will stop it." The newsman spoke. As Eurytion got near he aimed his gun and fired. On impact one head of the Hydra blew off. The bullets then exploded charring the stump and sealing it from re-growing. He fired again 5 more times each shot hitting their mark until only one head remained. He must have run out of shells because he dropped his gun and pulled out a huge 7 foot broadsword. The horse continued to charge the now one headed Hydra. It stroke like a snake at Eurytion but he leaped off of the horse and soared over the head. Half way across he swept his sword and cleaved the final head. He landed on his feet and quickly turned. He thrust his sword forward and stabbed the monster thru the heart. I crumbled to dust. Everyone gave a cheer.

Suddenly a Iris message appeared before the cabin leaders. Chiron's face appeared. He looked stressed and worried. "Children you are needed on Olympus." The message disappeared.

Will Solace was the first to speak, "We need to get to Olympus fast."

"I have an idea," Percy said raising his voice, "But you guys will get a little wet."

Line Break

Central Park, New York

Day of incident

Percy was the first to rise out of the lake. Slowly one by one each camp leader swam to shore. Percy helped all of them up and dried them off.

"We got to hurry it's already a new day." They all nodded and began to run towards the Empire State Building in the distance. They were walking down the street when they began to notice people were giving them funny looks.

"What the heck are you people staring at?" Rachel asked.

A lady looked at the group of demigods and screamed. "They got swords! It's psychos!"

Mortal began to scream and shout as they ran away from the group of demigods.

"We need to hurry!" Percy shouted. They took off running.

A block from Olympus the Empire State Building came into clear view. The demigods stopped; they had made it.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard, and a trail of smoke like the back of a rocket shot towards the top of the building.

"What the heck?" Percy said to himself. It reached 100 feet above the top of the great building and exploded shooting out a blue circular shockwave of smoke (think spider man) that seemed to go as far as the eye could see. Then like an invisible glass the air and sky itself seemed to crack and shatter. Shouts of terror erupted all around them as mortals began to panic.

To the horror and astonishment of the demigods a shape began to appear in the sky.

Percy remembered what Ella had said. _The mist shall be torn atop the great tower, out of the shadows and into the light._ "The mist is disappearing!" Percy shouted.

Sure enough a land mass started to appear hundreds of feet in the sky and soon the great city of Olympus became visible for all to see. Both Demigods and mortals.

Rachel lunged forward. "Help." She squeaked, and then her eyes shone with a light and a green mist began to pour out her mouth. She spoke as if there were three of her.

_To topple the one with visions of power_

_The mist shall be torn atop the great tower_

_Out of the shadows and into the light _

_Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight_

_But all will stand still in darkness and in pain_

_Unless the huntress and the dove, finds love in the rain_

Once the prophesy was recited the mist continued to pour out of Rachel's mouth until all left her. Her eyes went back to normal and she spoke in shock. "The Oracle has left me."

That is when the first missile crashed into Olympus.

**A/N – Hello fellow followers how are you doing. Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter and all who have chosen to fav. or follow. I understand that the last cliffy was too much for some people, so too help you forget it I created a bigger one. Now, the length of this chapter was almost twice the length of the previous 2. All my chapters will not be this long unless I need to let out some background for the following one. So some people wanted Percy to be paired with all three girls, but as you learned that will not be the case. However he will be with both Artemis and Piper at some point.**

** OK, about the fight scenes, what did you think? I wanted to capture the shock and emotion of what would happen if the monsters actually attacked mortals. Was it to violent? Also, did anyone pick up the hints at future allies (hint, Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight). What is up with Apollo, why did HE get Calypso for Percy, is there an ulterior purpose? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Remember if you read the story back when I was Trojan7, please do not spoil it for others in any reviews.**

**Until next time, this is SonOfCoul 037 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Tale of Mist: Book 1 - Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), Kane Chronicles, and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick + I mention other real live things and people/music, I don't own them either

Rated T for violence + intense content (just to be safe) and suggestive themes/scenes (kissing)

A/N at bottom

Previously on A Tale of Mist

**_-_**_ "__Thank you Percy, for all you did for me." She leaned up on her toes and kissed his forehead. She then turned and walked out of Percy's cabin and out of his life._

**_-_** _On the way out Drew resumes her rant and Percy catches something about a "cute boy" and "that Kane girl". Percy stumbled a bit. Could it be? No, he would have to look into that later._

**_-_** _The news continued. "We bring you this footage of the most recent attack." The images changed to show a pack of large stray dogs attacking people in a crowded New York street. Only instead of dogs the demigods saw a pack of hellhounds attacking mortals. "4 people have been pronounced dead the youngest being 12 years old."_

**_-_**_To topple the one with visions of power_

_The mist shall be torn atop the great tower_

_Out of the shadows and into the light _

_Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight_

_But all will stand still in darkness and in pain_

_Unless the huntress and the dove, finds love in the rain_

_Once the prophesy was recited the mist continued to pour out of Rachel's mouth until all left her. Her eyes went back to normal and she spoke in shock. "The Oracle has left me."_

_That is when the first missile crashed into Olympus._

Line Break

Day of incident

New York City

To Percy the impact seemed to happen in slow motion. He saw the ball of flames coming from the explosion and seconds later the sound reached them followed by a shock wave that shattered the glass of the Empire State Building. A pang shot through Percy's ear and his head rang in pain. He brought his hands to his to his head and covered his ears. He looked around. Mortals were running all over the place screaming in anger. Some were videotaping with their cell phones. Jake Mason ran up to him and shouted, but to Percy it was all muffled. He turned his attention to Piper. She was covering her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in shock. Seconds later the earth began to shake as huge pieces of shrapnel and debris crashed into the ground. The ringing in Percy's ears left and he turned to face Jake.

"What do we do Percy," he asked with fear in his voice. "What's going on?"

Percy quickly took control of his breathing and began to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Percy spoke, "We need to…" An F-16 fighter jet flew above them and fired another missile into Olympus. However, this time someone fired back. A huge bolt of lightning flies from the sky and strikes the wings of the jet. It exploded in half and crashed in a nearby building.

We need to hurry. Demigods!" Percy shouts. "To Olympus, we must seek out the council."

They ran past the burning wreckage and into the building. The receptionist man was gone.

"Where the heck did that man go?" Percy asked. Without a key they couldn't get to Olympus. "Travis, Connor, look for the key. Where would he hide it?"

The twins circled the desk. Above them the ceiling shook as more missiles and lightning exploded. "Found it!" Travis exclaimed. "It was hidden in a slit behind the second drawer."

Percy grabbed the key and beckoned the others to follow. He started the elevator and soon they were on their way up. Old music played overhead. Katie Garner complained, "I hate _Cher."_

This was not a good time for a group of ADHD demigods jammed in a tight elevator, listening to old music, and all the while the booming of a battle could be heard traveling up and down the elevator shaft. The floor beneath vibrated as explosions rocked the building.

After what felt like ages the door opened and they stood before the hovering bridge to Olympus. Even though it was under attack the city of the gods still took their breath away, even if for just a moment. Small mansions, for the minor gods and other citizens lined the streets before them. Beyond that temples for those who had worshippers. After the temples came the shining homes/temples for the Olympians. One looked like a military base, sturdy and low to the ground, another was a giant steel factory with smoke billowing out of the forges. One looked like a supersized Barbie dream house, while two temples had a more classical look. Their only difference, one was gold, the other was silver.

However, the beauty could not hide the damage that was being done by the aerial assault. The military style base of Ares had a wall blown to rubble. In the streets craters scared the ground. Percy looked closer and made out small patches of dirt with saplings springing from them. It was satyrs who were killed and now reincarnated.

Percy reached and took Pipers hand. She had tears in her eyes and she spotted some crying cloud nymphs who held the saplings that had once been their family. To their left a minor god cried out in pain. His entire left leg was blown off. In his hands was the gold dust that had once been his leg.

"Hurry before a second wave attacks." Percy yelled. The group ran and made their way to the giant temple where the Olympian council met.

"Umm should we knock or something?" Travis asked. "I really don't want to get zapped by…"

Percy walked forward and pushed the giant doors apart.

"Who dares enter unatt…Perseus. We were not expecting you here this soon." Zeus said while wondering how they arrived so fast. The demigod took in his surroundings.

The entire council was here excluding Artemis and his father Poseidon, and all but Hestia was wearing armor. Hades had pitched black armor his helm of darkness tucked under his left arm. Zeus's armor was completely silver and waves of electricity crackled and rolled over it. Apollo's armor was like his fathers but completely gold, yet his flashing grin still seemed brighter. Ares had a US Marine combat uniform on with a 7 foot M-16 slung over his shoulder. The rest of the council had a simpler yet sturdier version of Greek style armor. All had a look of anxiety on their face. Percy took all this in, evaluating in seconds.

"We have learned and seen the attacks of monsters on mortals, also a prophesy has been given though something imposable has happened as a result." Percy stated with a look of worry in his eyes. "Here is the prophesy,

_To topple the one with visions of power_

_The mist shall be torn atop the great tower_

_Out of the shadows and into the light _

_Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight_

_But all will stand still in darkness and in pain_

_Unless the huntress and the dove, finds love in the rain_,

That is not the worst thing though." Percy looked at Rachel and then turned to Apollo with a serious look. "The Spirit of Delphi has left her. The Oracle is no more."

"I know." Apollo said to the surprise of the demigods and mortal. "I no longer have the gift of prophesy and foresight."

"Rather useless now aren't we?" Dionysus said sarcastically without looking up from his wine magazine.

Apollo's face became red in rage, "Why you drunken son of a bit…"

"Apollo. Dionysus. Enough!" Zeus thundered. He did not need his family fighting over useless things right now.

"What is going on uncle?" Percy asked with a steel edge in his voice. Piper noticed and took his hand giving it a squeeze. Percy visibly relaxed. "Where are my father and Lady Artemis?"

Zeus's face turned emotionless with a slight sign of worry in his eyes. "My daughter has not been heard from and seen since all this…" He waved his arms around him, "began, and your father is currently attempting to stop sea creatures and other monsters from leaving the Bermuda Triangle and attacking any mortals out in the ocean."

"Artemis is missing?" Percy asked with worry in his voice, he let go of Piper's hand.

Apollo narrowed his eyes at the unsuspecting demigod. _Why does he care so much?_

Athena stepped forward. "We need to assess what is happening first." Athena said. "Let us see what we can learn from the prophesy.

_To topple the one with visions of power _means the one who is behind all this and he seeks to rule. It could be a minor god or a new threat. _The mist shall be torn atop the great tower_, that obviously means the failure of the mist and the reveal of Olympus over the Empire State Building. _Out of the shadows and into the light, Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight_, this might be talking about our reveal, and foes must unite could be an alliance between other Greek deities. Some minor gods or even titans perhaps. _But all will stand still in darkness and in pain;_ _Unless the huntress and the dove, finds love in the rain_. These lines truly confuse me, it seems a huntress of Artemis perhaps and a daughter of Aphrodite will ultimately make a choice that will decide the fate of this war, and it will end in ruin unless they fall in love with _the rain_." Aphrodite and Athena looked to Piper. She was most likely the dove and it was clear she had feelings for Percy so he could represent the "rain", but who was the huntress?

"Children," Zeus said with more authority in his voice. "We have summoned you here because we…have a request." Zeus paused and took a deep breath. "You must attempt to make peace with the mortals."

"No doubt they would jump to conclusions if a god appeared." Athena added. "They could presume we have appeared to take over them, or it is our fault the attacks are happening."

"We need you to…tell them we want too also stop whoever has sparked these attacks, and prevent more." Zeus said.

Percy bowed down on his knee and the other demigods soon followed. "We will do whatever we can to find out who did this and stop them. We can group the demigods at camp and strategically send them on missions to keep peace and protect the humans." A thought came to Percy. "What has become of Camp Jupiter?"

This time it was Ares who spoke as he easily shifted to Mars, "Your roman siblings are currently preparing for battle though they do not know of the prophesy yet. We plan on bringing them to Camp Half-Blood to work with the Greek demigods."

"Percy," Zeus said with a unnoticeable quiver in his voice. "Would you and a companion attempt a side quest to seek my daughter?"

"On my honor Lord Zeus." Percy said.

"Very well then, for the time being the bridge to Olympus will be removed to prevent an assault on Olympus by foot, we will return you to camp from here," Zeus boomed. "You are all dismissed, and may the fate be in your favor."

The demigods disappeared in a flash. "Good luck." Zeus whispered.

Line Break

Camp Half-Blood

The cabin leaders appeared in a bright flash in the middle of the arena. Some held their head in nausea. Malcolm said, "Next time let's walk back." He then bent over and threw up.

"Alright it's late," Percy said, the flashing never bothered him anyways. "Let's call it a night. In the morning have a meeting with your cabin tell them what's going on and tell them to prepare for anything." Percy turned to Will Solace and Jake Mason, "I need you two to go to Chiron; explain to him what is going on and plan living spaces for when the Romans arrive." Percy then turned to Clarisse. "I need you to bring out 'lamer' I mean Maimer," He corrected with a mischievous grin, "and start training the campers. Make sure everyone has a primary and secondary weapon, also you and Malcolm need to come up with some creative battle strategies."

Clarisse grinned and cracked her knuckles. "With pleasure."

"Listen up." Percy said his face turning serious. "Whoever did this, made the mist disappear, is powerful and we have to be more prepared and more cautious than ever before. The mortals don't know that we're on their side. You guys are the best heroes this world has ever seen and I couldn't ask more for the sacrifices you have made, but I need to ask for more. We have a duty to be the shield. We have to be the ones to make that sacrifice and take the bullet for others. You have to lay over the wire and let the others crawl over you. It will be hard and the road will be rough, but like all the other battles we will come out on top." He proudly spoke. The leaders let out a whoop of cheer and disbanded.

Piper began to walk towards the Aphrodite when Percy called out to her. "Hey Princess wait up." Piper turned smiling and shook her head at Percy's nickname.

"Is that the best you can come up with Kraken Breath?" Piper replied cheekily.

"I don't know Pocahontas, why?" Percy grinned.

Piper gave out a huff though her eyes looked amused, "You know that's pretty racist."

"Ohhh," Percy said lowering his head. He didn't mean to make fun of Piper's heritage. _Come on Percy that was stupid, _he thought in his mind. "I'm so sorry Pipes , I didn't mean for it to be offensive, I didn't mean to make fun of you, I'm so stupid, I'm such an a…"

"Percy." Piper said reaching out and taking his hand and giggled. "It is OK, thanks for comparing me to a Disney Princess." She flashed a smile. "Why did you want to talk?"

"Would you do me the honor of being my companion in the search for Lady Artemis?" Percy pleaded giving his best puppy eyes. Piper froze for a second. She didn't feel as worried as she should have been to find the moon goddess, but she quickly realized she was getting mad for nothing. "Of course."

"Thanks Pipes, it means the world to me that you're coming along." Percy said giving her a hug.

"Good night Percy, see you in the morni…" Piper began.

"Umm actually," Percy butted in rubbing the back of his head. "would you like to say with me tonight, I enjoyed having you over the other day." Red rose to Percy's face and he was glad it was dark. A light blush rose in Piper's as well. Then they both realized that due to their heightened senses that came with immortality that they could clearly see the red in each other's cheeks. With that they became even redder. Piper wanted to die. "Plus you kept the nightmares away so plus, plus."

"Ye…yes I would love to." She finally replied. She leaped for joy on the inside as butterflies flew in her stomach.

"Awesome." Was all Percy could say as he took Piper's hand and led then to the Poseidon Cabin.

Percy found himself once again sharing the bed with the beautiful kaleidoscope eyed girl. Percy was wearing some pajamas. And Piper had on some of Percy's soft workout shorts and an extra-large t-shirt covering her upper body. Percy laid on his back and Piper had turned to her side as she snuggled into his muscular side using his arm as a pillow. They both laid there enjoying each-others warmth.

Percy found himself one again staring at her beautiful face. Percy was so lost in his world that he didn't realize that Piper turned to him to say good night until he was brought out of his thoughts by a warm sensation pressed against his lips. He came to, and realized that Piper was kissing him. Percy pulled his head back. _You are betraying Annabeth, it is too soon_, these thoughts flashed in his mind. Percy looked at Piper. She was not using him that much Percy could tell. He knew she cared for him, and that is when Percy realized that he cared for her. Like a lot.

He smiled at Piper and she returned it equally. Slowly he reached out and cupped the back of her neck pulling her head towards his while the other brushed some strands of hair behind her head. They both closed their eyes as their lips met. This was no longer a stolen kiss; this was passion and love pouring out. Their only focus was on each other. Percy and Piper gently opened and closed their mouths as their lips moved together in sync. To him her lips tasted like warm hot chocolate and strawberries, and to her his reminded her of brownies and blueberries. The kiss deepened as their locked up feelings came pouring out.

Piper swung her leg over Percy as she bends over him and pushed her body against his. She lowers her head as she kisses his jaw. Percy reaches down and squeezed her thigh, and slowly he moved his hand upward. His hands soon found their way up the back of her shirt. He rubs her bare back and she lets out a squeak in pleasure. Percy began to realize that something was happening in his area down under. For a second he relishes the feeling and Piper bends down putting pressure to his lower area. At the same time they both began to realize that they are going too far, and Piper jumps back to her side of the bed. She fixes her shirt that was exposing her stomach. A few more inches and two more things would have been seen. Piper bushed at the thought. _Too soon__**.**_

Percy and Piper spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to push you that far."

"It's OK." They both said at the same time. This really made them both blush.

Piper spoke up again. "Percy I…I know that was rushed I let my emotions take over me and," She stuttered, "I am sorry."

"No don't be sorry Pipes," Percy replied, "I was the one who went in and maybe that was too soon. I mean we both just ended a relationship; even if it was against our will. Plus I pushed too far, and I overstepped my boundaries."

Piper brushed her hand along Percy's cheek. "If this is to become something in the future we need to take our time. You are right. We overstepped ourselves. You just lost Annabeth and I could never replace what you had with her. I just want us to be happy."

Percy leaned in and kissed Piper again on the lips and ran his hands through her hair. "I'm happy here with you by my side."

He stared into her ever-changing eyes, "We can just stay one step ahead of best friends, and when…if you want to move on to the next step," He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Well, I'll be right here."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss Percy. This kiss was gentle and pure simple love was poured out even though both demigods agreed to not make that next step in their friendship turned relationship.

Piper resumed her cuddling position on Percy's side and he planted one last sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my Princess." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and soon both were in a happy and dreamless sleep.

Line Break

Day 2 – one day post incident

Pipers POV

"Shhh, you'll wake them up." I groggily heard a voice say. I felt myself dozing off again. "Go away." I mumbled and I found myself falling into darkness. ZZzzzz. Gods this pillow was firm. My head fit perfectly in the crook…wait. Pillows don't have crooks….ZZzzzz. My hand moved up and rubbed whatever I was sleeping on. When I usually sleep I find my hand tucked under the pillow cover; it makes me feel more secure. I did the same here. "Percy."

"Dang, Percy has got some abs." Was that Katie? I heard more murmuring. I shifted and the memories of last night slowly dawned to me. He asked me to help him on the quest for Artemis. She sure was pretty and I knew Percy knew that too. I mean she is a virgin goddess so I have nothing to worry about. Awwrrr what is wrong with me.

"Crap, she's waking." That was Connor. I then heard clicking noises.

I opened my eyes and hastily sat up. The memories of last night came flooding back to me. "I slept with Percy." Wait…ohhh no, I said that out loud.

Katie Gardner was standing on the edge of our…Percy's bed along with the Stolls, Lacy, and Will. Lacy squeaked, "Yes, yes you did." She looked like she wanted to jump up and down. Katie had a sparkle in her eyes and gave me a thumb up. Connor…Connor had a camera in his hands and was still taking pictures.

"What the heck are you doing?" I panicked. Percy was still asleep beside me.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it. Don't worry it's just sending the pics to everyone I know with a phone." He smiled deviously.

I gave him a woman's glare that would scare even Ares.

"Uhhh…" He gulped, "I'm just kidding."

"Annabeth," Percy whimpered in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. He reached out and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back down next to him. Connor took more pictures.

I turned to look at Percy. He had a line of drool in the corner of his mouth and his hair was a moppy mess. I raised my hand to my hair. I was also a tangled mess. He was so handsome. _Guhhh focus Piper_.

I reached out and brushing the hair out of his sleeping eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and his eyes began to scrunch in pain.

"We got to…" He gulped like he was dehydrated and grabbed his throat. "Get to the doors."

Gods, he was dreaming of being in Tartarus. I had to wake him.

"P…Percy you need to wake up!" I plead. My eyes begin to water. I can't stand seeing him like this. He is the leader of camp he was the one to make the hard decisions and sacrifices. Seeing him like this; it was not something me or any of his friends had ever seen. I noticed that the boys were shifting uncomfortably and the girls had tears in their eyes. Katie had her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. She was one of Percy's oldest and first friends and she had never seen this vulnerable side. Percy was the glue of the camp and here he was showing the he was broken also. He wasn't perfect, but that is what made him Percy.

I reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Please, please wake up! I'm right out here for you, just let me in!" I wanted to say we have each other now he doesn't have to be afraid, but he is still a young boy and he still went thru so much; being afraid was part of our human nature.

Slowly he visibly began to relax and his face lost its tense and pained expression. He let out a sigh of relief, and I let out a held breath I didn't know I was holding either. I rubbed his chest and his eyes fluttered open. I gave a half laugh, "You scared me to death fish face."

"Piper." He moaned, "Thank you." He yawned and gave that signature grin that gave me butterflies every time he directed it to me. I gave out a little squeak. Uhhh how could one smile make me act like some crazy Aphrodite girl. Wait I am an Aphrodite girl. Uhhh.

Percy finally seemed to notice that we had an audience. "Uhhh, I wear bowties." He blurted and then covered his mouth as his face grew red in embarrassment.

Well that was random.

"Could you guys please give us some privacy?" Percy asked.

"Sure," Travis said and then grinned. "Although I think you two had plenty of that all night long." He laughed and high fived his brother. Tracy giggled and squeaked like she found a new toy. I'm pretty sure both Percy and I have red faces. Ohhh gosh did they think we…well we did nearly let it get out of hand before we fell asleep. What if they had walked in then? Holy Hephaestus that would have been embarrassing.

Percy reached for a shoe on the side of his bed and threw it at Travis. He ducked and it hit Will on his forehead. "NOW!" He said, "Ohh, and sorry Will." He ended.

They all quickly shuffled out, not wanting to feel Percy's wrath.

I turned back to Percy. He grinned and spoke, "Morning Princess, sleep good?"

"You have no idea." Wait that could be taken the wrong way. "I mean, yes I slept well. Thank you Percy."

"Well we should get ready. We have a mission to do."

"Yeah." I said with a slight disappointment in my voice. I just wanted us to lie back down and enjoy the moment. _Come on Piper_, I told myself,_ we got work to do_.

I stood myself up and walked to the bathroom to change back into my cloths.

Moments later I came out and found Percy dressed for the mission. He had on a light-blue outdoor style button up shirt on with a grey muscle shirt on underneath with the camp name screen-printed across it. He had on some long khaki shorts and was currently putting on a long-sleeved leather jacket. He looked prepared for any situation and super-hot. He smiled when he saw me and we walked to the entrance. He opened the door for me like a gentleman and leaned in quickly giving me a small kiss. I savored the feel of his lips on mine and smiled.

Whatever craziness is going on out there I know that I will pull through if I have the people I care for by my side.

"I'll meet you by Thalia's Tree in an hour."

I decided it was my turn to be sneaky and leaned up to Percy. I stole a quick kiss, smirked, and then turned and ran off to my cabin to prepare for the quest.

End Piper's POV

Time Skip

One Hour Later

Percy stood by Thalia's Pine tree gazing over the camp. Below him he could see groups moving about preparing for the worse. He closed his eyes, inhaling the smells around him; the pine and wildflowers, and the sweetness of the strawberry fields. He also smelled the sea and that instantly calmed him. He heard the satyrs playing their pipes and creating a magic to calm everyone's nerves. He heard the barking of Clarisse as she trained in the arena. The clashing of swords against one another and the twanging of bows. He heard soft footsteps approaching and he opened his eyes.

"Piper." He said smiling. She was wearing a white tank top with a silver parka like the hunters for protection, and camouflage cargo pants. Like Percy she had a bag over her back to carry supplies. Her hair was tied in a short ponytail behind her head. To his surprise she had a bow slung across her chest the wooden end on the front so it didn't interfere with her bag and make her uncomfortable. Her knife was strapped to her leg ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. To Percy she looked like she was ready to slay Kronos; in other words she looked like a million bucks. "Let's rock n roll." He reached out his hand and she offered hers. Joined together they turned and began their quest.

Time Skip

1 hour before sunset

It had been hours since they began the quest for Artemis. They had covered much ground since Percy convinced Piper to use charm speak and ask a couple if they could 'borrow' their motorcycle. They happily agreed. Now they were in the endless forests of Canada. They had left the bike at a small gas station mile back with a note to return it to its real owners. Before they began their walk they ate a quick lunch and started their trek through the vast wilderness.

They walked together in relative silence until Piper spoke up, "Percy how do you know Lady Artemis is anywhere around here." She asked waiving her arms around her.

"It's strange really." Percy began a questionable look upon his face. He reached up and scratched the back of his head. "I just have a sense of the direction she went before she went missing." Piper looked at him uncertainly. "It like an internal compass, I…I feel drawn to her." He said not noticing that Piper stiffened ever so slightly. Percy shrugged and began to walk with a small hop to his steps like he was enjoying himself. In truth he was. Ever since Artemis's blessing he felt more comfortable and energized outside. "He enjoyed listening to the creatures hidden in the forest, and the sounds of birds in the air. "We should find a place to make camp for tonight, away from wolves and bears."

"Sounds good." Piper answered back as they walked forward.

Percy was going to comment on where a good spot for the night would be when the hairs on his neck tingled. He drew Riptide. Piper must have sensed it as well because her bow was drawn and a silver arrow was ready to be fired.

He listened. The forest had gone quiet. He assumed an attack position. Ahead of him he began to hear the sounds of many feet running swiftly thru the foliage. He steadied his breathing and extended his senses. To his left her heard Piper do the same as she gave a deep sigh and pulled on the bow. He smelt the pines that surrounded them for miles.

He was the first to spot the girl. "Piper. Lower your bow. It's one of the huntresses."

Soon he saw more and more approach. Twenty preteen girls in silver parkas appeared out of the dark followed by a pack of wolves; they surrounded Percy and Piper their bows drawn. Out of the dark Artemis appeared followed quickly by Thalia. Artemis looked cute in her 12 year old form to Percy, and Thalia still looked 15.

Artemis spoke up with her bow aimed at Percy's head. "What magic is this, reveal yourself, NOW!" She commanded.

"Ar…Lady Artemis it's us." Percy said pointing between him and Piper. "It's Percy Jackson and Piper McLean."

"Perseus?" She said doubtfully. Her expression softening.

"Don't call me Perseus. It's Percy. Say it with me 'Per' 'cy' ,not Perseus." He shouted in annoyance waving his arms in the air.

Thalia lowered her bow a 'you serious' look on her face. "Yep its 'Percy' alright." She said rolling her eyes. "No one can fake that much stupidity."

Artemis sighed in relief. "Girls, lower your weapons." All instantly obeyed though some slower than others.

"Artemis." Percy spoke up glad he found the goddess. "What the flip is going on!"

Artemis took a step forward. Although her posture was tall and proud like goddess, her hair was clearly shriveled, and her cloths torn from running through the brush.

"We were hunting monsters when a man wearing a green cloak showed up. He laughed at my hunters saying they were weak, and took off running. We gave chase, and soon discovered that we were running in circles. He was creating an illusion over us that even I could not see past. It was as if he was a magician." Lady Artemis explained an annoyed expression showing on her face. "He had strange hybrid creatures chasing us occasionally. Half bear and wolf, or even deer with the heads of a eagle and claws of a lion. We were lucky to destroy these abominations easily."

Piper spoke up confused. "Wait, what…how could a magician trick an Olympian goddess?"

"That's easy!" A voice spoke up behind them. All the huntresses quickly had their bows drawn the wolves growled ready to pounce.

Out of the shadows a man in a green cloak appeared. His face was covered though a mischievous grin could be seen. His skin was pale in color but not to where it was unnatural. He was tall and lean; even more than Percy. His voice sounded like he was in his late twenties. Under the cloak was an armor that seemed ancient Viking in nature. It was a sight that no one, even the goddess had ever seen.

He laughed like he was enjoying himself. "I am no earthly magician you dull children," He paused and raised his hand in a dramatic fashion slowly pulling down his cloak revealing a handsome, and slightly hawkish face with long black hair combed back.

He smiled, "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with a glorious purpose!"

Line Break

_Next Time_

_"__Yeah Right," Percy said thinking this was a trick of his eyes, "I'm Steve Jobs, and I'm burdened with glorious uhh..."_

_"__Stupidity." Thalia added smirking._

_"__Yeah, stupidit…Wait what?" Percy spoke turning to Thalia clearly forgetting the Asgardian._

**A/N: All right, all right, all right. Here is chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it, and as you all can see the PJ universe just expanded. I got big plans. Ok, to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited, I bow to you. Thank you so much. Ok time to rant – what did you guys think of that little scene between Percy and Piper was it too much for a T rating, I really don't know what to do, that scene just came out of nowhere. **

**Ok, for those who asked the pairing. - This story IS a Percy/Piper/Artemis pairing. **

**What do you guys think of the length of the chapter, it was almost twice the length of chap 3. All the chapters may not be this long but I wanted this one to have a good beginning middle and end.**

**So please review people on anything, I need reviews to encourage me. You guys make me want to make each chapter better and better, so please review. Rant over.**

**Until next time, this is SonOfCoul 037 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Tale of Mist: Book 1 - Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), Kane Chronicles, and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick + I mention other real live things and people/music/movies, I don't own them either

Rated T for violence + intense content (just to be safe), mild language, and suggestive themes/scenes (kissing)

A/N at bottom

Previously on A Tale of Mist

**-** Here is the prophesy,

_To topple the one with visions of power_

_The mist shall be torn atop the great tower_

_Out of the shadows and into the light _

_Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight_

_But all will stand still in darkness and in pain_

_Unless the huntress and the dove, finds love in the rain_,

**-** "Percy," Zeus said a slight quiver in his voice. "Would you and a companion attempt a side quest to seek my daughter?"

"On my honor Lord Zeus." Percy said.

**-** He smiled at Piper and she returned it equally. Slowly he reached out and cupped the back of her neck pulling her head towards his while the other brushed some strands of hair behind her head. They both closed their eyes as their lips met.

**-** He laughed like he was enjoying himself. "I am no earthly magician you dull children," He paused and raised his hand in a dramatic fashion slowly pulling down his cloak revealing a handsome and slightly hawkish face with long black hair combed back.

He smiled, "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with a glorious purpose!"

Line Break

Day 2 - nightfall

Deep in Canadian Forest

"Yeah Right," Percy said thinking this was a trick of his eyes, "and I'm Steve Jobs, and I'm burdened with glorious uhh..."

"Stupidity." Thalia added smirking.

"Yeah, stupidit…Wait what?" Percy spoke turning to Thalia clearly forgetting the Asgardian.

"What the heck are you doing here Kelp Head?" Thalia exclaimed. She was glad her cousin had come but at the moment he was as trapped as she was.

Percy and Piper both made their way to Artemis flanking her side.

"Loki of Asgard what business do you bring here?" Artemis asked as she stepped forward. She had no idea what or who she was dealing with, and to be honest she never felt so scared. However, she had her girls to think about, and she had to make sure they were safe. The past few days of being on the run had taken a toll on her hunters and for some strange reason she felt more drained than usual. Then Percy had to show up, just thinking about that young man brought a blush to her cheeks. Something seemed to shock her. She quickly regained her composure as an unreadable expression returned to her face.

"Well," Loki spoke up a grin appearing, "That is the important question." He casually walked forward not caring that twenty arrows were pointed at his heart.

"I bring a message from your secret friend's greatest enemy Perseus Jackson." He said looking at Percy in the eye. Percy looked like he was hit with a bat and stepped back. "Ahh yes, you know of whom I speak, but that does not matter now. What matters is that a statement must be mad."

"The time for those who were cast aside to rise up and take what is rightfully theirs is at hand. Long have we waited in the shadows, brushed aside and abused." He raised his hand into the air with a triumphant fist. The creatures that were chasing the hunters began to appear out of the darkness growling. "Now we step into the light and take what is ours."

"Wait a minute," Piper spoke up. "I know who you are now, your Loki brother of Thor… my dad once auditioned to play your character in a movie. You're the god of mischief."

"I am no brother of Thor you quim, I was once an aspect of the All-father Odin, but I was separated and cast out." Anger flashed thru Loki's eyes and he crunched his fists.

"I use to be loved and respected," He spoke a quiver sounded in his voice but is was out of anger not sadness. "Now I will settle for fear and obedience."

Around the hunters more creatures arrived. However instead of being a mix of animals they seemed to have humanoid bodies with the heads of weapons and kitchen appliances. They had no facial features just pieces of metal; yet, they still seemed to be staring into the souls of the Greeks ready to carve them out.

"The world had their chance for love and respect." Loki spat.

"Ouch," Percy said clearly grossed out with the new arrivals, "You freaks must have been a pain to poop out."

Piper couldn't help but agree. She knew that the gods were known to sire strange offspring, but this was weird. She felt her lunch begin to rise back up.

Then a chorus of voices seemed to resonate from the new creatures traveling up and vibrating from their heads. "We are the Demons of Chaos and you shall die."

"Tell you allies that the time of the mist is now over, and those who were cast aside will rise again," The Asgardian spoke up as the demons stepped closer.

"So run, hide!" He shouted. "Because there is nothing," He shook his head laughing, "NOTHING, you can do!"

"Tell that to your allies, because once they see what we can do, then you will truly see how loyal a friend can be." He finished panting.

The demons roared and charged.

"Well, if you live to pass it on." He whispered before disappearing if a green glow.

Rewind

Percy's POV

"Yeah Right," This couldn't be real, "and I'm Steve Jobs, and I'm burdened with glorious uhh..." Come on Percy think.

"Stupidity." Thalia's voice rang.

"Yeah, stupidit…Wait what?" Uhhh Sparkles, how dare you, man that's embarrassing. So much for looking heroic in front of Artemis.

"What the heck are you doing here Kelp Head?" Thalia exclaimed. I can't deal with this. Focus Percy you're here for Artie…Artemis. I nodded to Piper and we walked to Artemis's side. She was in her usual twelve year old form and she looked pretty cute. Ok Percy that's kind of creepy. Fish-sticks. Focus Percy.

"Loki of Asgard what business do you bring here?" Artemis asked as she stepped forward. Yeah you show this freak whose boss. Even though she looked 12 she sure knew how to act demanding. I turned to Loki and he smirked. What the heck is up with this dude? Looking back at Artemis I saw a quick look of hesitation and fear when she saw that her tone did nothing to halt Loki. _Come on Artie,_ I found myself thinking, _Where's that giant slaying fearlessness that I kn_ow?

_Uhh, I hate being called Artie, Wait, what? _A voice spoke in my mind.

What the Fu…._Ar…Artemis is that you?_ This was really getting weird.

_Perseus,_ she spoke in my mind, _I don't know how but_ _it appears we can communicate using thought._

_Na duh Sherlock,_ I thought. WAIT.

_I heard that, PERSEUS, _Artemis spoke in my mind with a growl.

_OK, listen I know how to save the hunters, when I give the signal you get them to run towards the area right behind me._ Man I hope this works.

_OK,_ she answered her face becoming like stone.

"Well," Loki spoke up a grin appearing, "That is the important question." He casually walked forward not caring that twenty arrows were pointed at his heart. "I bring a message from your secret friend's greatest enemy Perseus Jackson." He looked straight in my eyes and I stopped in my tracks and my world seemed to spin. Wha…how, I thought as I stumbled back.

"Ahh yes, you know of whom I speak, but that does not matter now…

Images flashed thru my mind. A boy in the swamps. A swarm of kids with water balloons and squirt guns, and a chance meeting that should never have happened.

…what matters is that a statement must be made. The time for those who were cast aside to rise up and take what is rightfully theirs is at hand. Long have we waited in the shadows, brushed aside and abused." Loki rose his arm in a fist and the monsters that were chasing Artemis appeared. This was not happening. Everything was piecing together like a puzzle, but I didn't want to see the finished product. Annabeth's meeting with Sadie and her brother C…just Kane for now.

"Wait a minute," Piper spoke up. "I know who you are now, your Loki brother of Thor… my dad once auditioned to play your character in a movie. You're the god of mischief."

"I am no brother of Thor you quim, I was once an aspect of the All-father Odin, but I was separated and cast out." Anger flashed thru Loki's eyes and he crunched his fists. "I use to be loved and respected," He spoke a quiver sounded in his voice but is was out of anger not sadness. "Now I will settle for fear and obedience."

Around the hunters more creatures arrived. However instead of being a mix of animals they seemed to have humanoid bodies with the heads of weapons and kitchen appliances. They had no facial features just pieces of metal. "The world had their chance for love and respect." Loki spat.

"Ouch," What were the gods thinking when they made these guys? "You freaks must have been a pain to poop out." I spoke. Well this was a new high for my weird Sh*t 'O' Meter.

I turned to look at Piper, her face was green, and I'm pretty sure mine was turning that shade too.

Then a chorus of voices seemed to resonate from the demons traveling up and vibrating from their heads. "We are the Demons of Chaos and you shall die." They seemed to hiss. Well I pictured demons to look different, but these were just as creepy.

"Tell you allies that the time of the mist is now over, and those who were cast aside will rise again," The Asgardian spoke up as the demons stepped closer. "So run, hide!" He shouted. "Because there is nothing," He shook his head laughing, "NOTHING, you can do!"

Ok Percy calm yourself. I closed my eyes and reached out. I felt Piper and the hunters, and beside me I sensed the aura of Artemis. For some reason I seemed to get energized. I breathed deeply thru my mouth. I could taste the bitter-sweetness of the pines that surrounded us, the decaying odor that the demons gave off, and strongest of all the sweet smell of flowers, rain, and the forest. Artemis. I heard her breathing pick up as she listened to Loki.

"Tell that to your allies, because once they see what we can do, then you will truly see how loyal a friend can be." He finished panting. Even though it was dark I could see a drop of sweat roll down his forehead.

The demons roared and charged.

I expanded my water senses as they picked up on the moisture in the air and cold snow. I felt the ground shake as the demons ran towards us.

Loki gave me a quick glance. A quick grin appeared on his face. "Well, if you live to pass it on." Loki whispered before disappearing if a green glow.

Let's Rock 'N' Roll, I thought raising my hands.

End POV

The more than seventy demons ran forward a trail if hieroglyphs floating around them before fizzing out. Percy raised his arms, hands open wide and yelled. Between the Greeks and the demons a wall of water appeared out of the air. The hunters gasped as the hero's display of power, but the demons did not stop their charge. A look of concentration grew on Percy's face and he closed his fists while grunting. The ring of water solidified into a 3 foot thick shield of ice. The charging stopped dead in their tracks as they slammed into the ring of ice. Small fractals began to appear as the demons banged their medieval heads on the ice.

Percy made a slashing motion with his left arm and a swirling portal of water appeared.

Artemis was taken by his display of power, but quickly regained control of herself. "Thalia take the girls through," she commanded then turned to Percy. He looked like a god handsome and tall while standing ready for battle. The moon gave the ice a glow and it illuminated Percy to the point that he looked surreal. "Percy this will take them to Camp?"

"Yes milady, girls hold your breath going through, you might end up in the canoe lake." He said grinning obviously amused that the hunters were going to have to swim.

"Sister I need to stand by you. I must stay and help." Thalia started to protest.

Artemis rose up her hand, "No you must protect the hunters and tell the Council of what has transpired today."

"Yes milady." Thalia nodded. She turned to the girls and they jumped thru the portal. Artemis turned to face Percy and a wave of emotion swelled in her.

At The Same Time

Artemis turned to talk to Thalia, but Percy was focused on Piper. He took her hand, how could he say this, "Pipes you need to go…"

"NO!" She butted in. "Don't even think about it fish face we're doing this together." She could not, would not leave Percy's side.

Percy pulled Piper in for a tight hug. "I can't lose you Pipes. If…if you ever," He couldn't finish.

Piper put her small hand against his face. "And I can't lose you."

They put their foreheads together staring into each other's eyes.

"I have to make sure these things don't get out and hurt anyone."

They leaned in more and pressed their lips together; at the same time Artemis finished seeing her girls leap thru the portal, and turned to face Percy.

The demigods didn't see Artemis stare. Piper stepped away from Percy never looking up and leapt thru the watery portal.

_He…he kissed her. What about Annabeth, wasn't he still mourning?_ Artemis asked herself. She felt saddened, surprised, and jeal…jealousy. She never experienced this emotion before. A cracking sound brought her out of her thoughts.

"Well I never thought I would die by my kitchen utensils." Percy spoke raising his sword Riptide, seeing the blade brought back memories of Artemis's old lieutenant and friend Zoe Nightshade.

"So Giant Slayer," Artemis said a determined look appearing on her face, "What's the plan?"

"You tell me 'mighty' Huntress." Percy asked.

"We are at a tactical disadvantage; we need a better vantage point to take them down." Artemis paused and thought for a second. "For some reason I cannot flash us out of this forest. Loki or someone must have cast a shield on me."

She looked around and pointed. "Percy send a stream of water in that direction and we'll run thru. I remember a formation of boulders 50 yards in that direction, and if we can make it to the top we will have the chance to fight back."

"I can do better than that." Percy replied.

The demons finally began to crack thru the ice and they jabbed their heads in to impale the duo.

Percy raised his hands, and a pull feeling started in his gut. Storm clouds began to appear and soon a hurricane was swirling around the Canadian forest. Some demons looked up in slight fear. Artemis drew a silver bow out of the thin air and pulled back on the string with three fingers. In between the three fingers two arrows appeared, and Artemis fired them into the heads of 2 demons. The arrows bounced off their metallic heads like a tennis ball.

"Crud!" Artemis yelled. "Even my arrows can't pierce their heads." Above them a demon jumped at them from the top of the ice wall. Artemis fired three arrows into its chest and it fell to the ground still moving. They weren't dying.

Percy swept his blade across the neck of the demon and the head toppled off. Its headless body actually stood up and clawed at them before turning to black dust.

Percy and Artemis looked at one another. '_We can do this.' _They thought in each other's mind. The wall finally broke and Percy stretched out his hand creating a torrent of water that blasted a gap in the sea of demons. Percy took Artemis's hand and they took off running to the boulders.

With the heavy rain and lightning crashing all around them the demons were blinded from the two as they ran.

A minute later Percy and Artemis reached the boulder. Percy wanting to be a gentleman turned to help Artemis climb the rock, but found her nowhere to be found.

"Ar…Artemis!" Percy yelled as a look of panic appeared on his face.

"Percy…up here!" Artemis yelled. Percy looked up the boulders to Artemis, and he found her with bow drawn and firing off into the distance. She no longer looked twelve; she had shifted into a beautiful 20 year old young woman. If it were not for the demons yelling to kill him Percy would have stood there staring at Artemis. He came to his senses and climbed the rocks.

Percy turned to Artemis and smiled. "Crazy night hmm?" Percy said as he leapt closer to the bottom wanting a close range reach of the demons.

Artemis rolled her eyes. Below them the demons appeared growling and snarling. _Prepare to die Greeks! _The demons hissed. The creatures charged and began to climb the rock formation. Artemis growled and began to fire her bow into the legs of the demons causing them to slow downs or fall so Percy could decapitate them.

For Percy he began to fall into a trance. All he saw was black dust as he slashed his sword. It was a good process and plan they had going until Percy heard a cry of pain. He kicked a demon away from him into the oncoming crowd and gave himself a chance to look up.

Artemis had fallen to her side and was grasping her leg. Lightning flashed and that's when Percy saw it. A black arrow had shot her through the right leg right below her hip. Percy made his way to her.

"Artie what happened!" Percy asked in fear.

She hissed I pain, "What does it look like dumb-ass, I got shot thru the leg with an arrow." Percy touched the area around the puncture wound and Artemis gasped.

"What's wron…" SLAP.

"How dare you touch me there!" Artemis gasped. Percy looked down and realized that his hand was touching her leg pretty close to a certain area. His face heated up, and he pulled his had away quickly.

"Sorry, umm…that looks infected." Percy said quickly wanting to change the subject.

"I feel strange Percy." Artemis said dizzily. Her immortal glow seemed to dim ever so slightly, but neither noticed.

They both looked down and saw the rest of the demons climbing up the slippery boulders. There was no way Percy could fight them all off without leaving Artemis vulnerable to an attack.

He quickly collected the water pouring down around him and sent it down at the demons in a torrent. He sent two more waves down, but soon he began to tire. The toll of controlling all the water and keeping the storm up was making him weak.

Percy was up against a brick wall. He had nowhere to go. He slammed his fists against the rocks and gave a frustrated yell. After all the things, all the battles he had gone thru, this was how it was going to end? He finally had nowhere to go. He didn't even have the strength to make a portal.

Artemis reached out and took his hand hoping to calm Percy down and give him comfort. Percy stiffened at Artemis's sign of affection. He relaxed his body and squeezed her hand back smiling weakly as he finally accepted his defeat. All of their energy was spent.

He looked up into the glowing silver eyes of the moon goddess. His green and her silver stared deeply into one another. He came forward and embraced her. He reached out and wrapping his arms around her as she curled up and began to shiver with cold. Her head was resting against his chest and she could hear his strong heartbeat. The sound seemed to calm her down. She looked up at Percy.

"I'm so sorry Artie." He whispered realizing that he yet again failed to save someone he cared for.

Artemis reached up and stroking his hair as she shook her head and spoke, "No Percy, you did all you could do and that was all I could ever ask for," A tear fell from her face and she winced in pain, "Thank you for being there for me, now and all those years ago."

"It was my pleasure," Percy whispered into Artemis's ear. "And I want you to know that I…" He gulped, "I care for you Artie." Percy stuttered his words not knowing how to express what was on his mind.

Artemis began to speak, "Percy, there's something I have to tell you, I…" She said rubbing his hand.

_Wait hand…my hand_, Percy suddenly thought as he moved from his embrace with the moon goddess. He looked at the palm of his hand and his eyes grew in amazement. Better now than later.

He stood up, raising his hand into the air, and shouted out one name. "CARTER!"

Bellow them the demons halted and began to shift uneasily. Percy began to pray to every god he knew that this would work. Artemis looked at Percy in confusion; then she felt a presence in her mind enter the area.

Next to Percy a flash appeared and a swirl of golden sand began to grow. The glow brought a sense of warmth to Percy and Artemis. Then two figures leapt out onto the rocks. One was a boy with dark skin. He was well built and had curly dark hair. In his hands was a familiar crescent shaped sword. Tied to his side was a crook and flail.

Next to him was a young white teen girl with blue highlights in her blond hair. She was lean like a surfer and in Percy's mind she looked like a young Annabeth. They both seemed to wear dark linen cloths that looked like pajamas. The girl had on combat boots, and in her hands was a wand with a carved tiger head and a five foot staff.

Carter and the girl both muttered words that Percy didn't recognize. Purple hieroglyphs flashed around them. Carter glowed and soon he was back in the giant chicken suit, he ran forward and began to crush the demons under his feet. The girl pointed her wand forward and a beam shot forward turning a dozen demons into black dust.

Percy and Artemis just stood there holding each other as they watch the two magicians finish off the last of the demons.

A minute later it was all over. The rain was gone and Carter had returned to his regular size.

"Percy!" Carter exclaimed, "Looks like we got here in the nick of time."

"Bloody right," The girl added, "We owned those blimy demons! Wait, your Percy Jackson?" She asked.

Percy nodded his head. Had he met this girl before?

"I met Annabeth one time. How's my girl doing nowadays?" She asked innocently.

Percy opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. Sadness overcame him.

Artemis grabbed his hand to reassure him and turned to the girl.

"Annabeth Chase is dead."

The wand fell from her hand in shock.

Line Break

_Next Time_

_The girl stepped back in shock; a tear streamed down her face._

_Carter walked forward and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry for your loss Percy, but we need to find safety." Percy nodded as Carter turned to face Artemis._

_"Hello, I am Carter Kane, Leader of the Twenty-first Nome, Pharaoh of the House of Life, and the Eye of Horus; this is my sister Sadie Kane…"_

_"I am also the leader of the Twenty-first Nome and Eye of Isis." Sadie said butting in._

_Artemis looked up from Percy at the siblings. "I am Artemis, Virgin goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, wilderness, and member of the Olympian Council."_

_The Kane's dropped their mouths in astonishment._

**A/N – Hello everyone, hope you had a good few days. Mine were great but college can be a killer some times. Here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I experimented with multiple points of views, trying to give you a better understanding of what certain characters were thinking. I hope it wasn't too confusing.**

**As I said in the A/N of the last chapter this story will eventually be a ****Percy/Artemis/Piper ****(with my own twist). I originally had Percy and Artemis kiss in this chapter, but that seemed too rushed to me. So I'm going to draw this relationship out a bit. Also, Percy doesn't seem like the person who would date two girls at once, he would be a bit more respectful and faithful to me. (But at some point, very soon or not, he WILL be seeing both at the same time) he just needs to sort out his feelings first.**

**Ok, ok, ok. Sadie and Carter have entered the picture. Sorry to disappoint, but this is not a major crossover as you can see from the description. Though the Kane's are here for a few chaps the story does not center on them. So they will return to Brooklyn House in the next few chapters after they share a few stories with Percy and Artemis, and come up with a plan to face this new threat.**

**So to all who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. Thank you so much for your continuous support. It means a lot to me.**

**So Review. Review. Review.**

**Until next time, this is SonOfCoul 037 signing off.**

**9/11**

**We Remember, We Will Never Forget**


	6. Chapter 6

A Tale of Mist: Book 1 - Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), Kane Chronicles, and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick + I mention other real live things and people/music/movies, I don't own them either**

**Rated T for violence + intense content (just to be safe), mild language, and suggestive themes/scenes (kissing) **

**A/N at bottom**

Previously on - A Tale of Mist

**-** Here is the prophesy,

_To topple the one with visions of power_

_The mist shall be torn atop the great tower_

_Out of the shadows and into the light _

_Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight_

_But all will stand still in darkness and in pain_

_Unless the huntress and the dove, finds love in the rain_,

**\- **"Tell you allies that the time of the mist is now over, and those who were cast aside will rise again," The Asgardian spoke up as the demons stepped closer. "So run, hide!" He shouted. "Because there is nothing," He shook his head laughing, "NOTHING, you can do!"

"Tell that to your allies, because once they see what we can do, then you will truly see how loyal a friend can be." He finished panting.

**-** "I'm so sorry Artie." He whispered realizing that he yet again failed to save someone he cared for.

Artemis reached up and stroking his hair as she shook her head and spoke, "No Percy, you did all you could do and that was all I could ever ask for," A tear fell from her face and she winced in pain, "Thank you for being there for me, now and all those years ago."

"It was my pleasure," Percy whispered into Artemis's ear. "And I want you to know that I…" He gulped, "I care for you Artie." Percy stuttered his words not knowing how to express what was on his mind.

Artemis began to speak, "Percy, there's something I have to tell you, I…" She said rubbing his hand.

\- He stood up, raising his hand into the air, and shouted out one name. "CARTER!"

**-** "I met Annabeth one time. How's my girl doing nowadays?" She asked innocently.

Percy opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. Sadness overcame him.

Artemis grabbed his hand to reassure him and turned to the girl.

"Annabeth Chase is dead."

The wand fell from her hand in shock.

Line Break

Day 2

Canadian Wilderness

The girl stepped back in shock; a tear streamed down her face.

Carter walked forward and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "I'm truly sorry for your loss Percy, but we need to find safety." Percy nodded, his head hanging low, lost in his thoughts.

Carter turned to Artemis. "Hello, I am Carter Kane, Leader of the Twenty-first Nome, Pharaoh of the House of Life, and the Eye of Horus; this is my sister Sadie Kane…"

"I am also the leader of the Twenty-first Nome and Eye of Isis." Sadie said butting in.

Artemis looked up from Percy at the siblings. "I am Artemis, Virgin goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, wilderness, and member of the Olympian Council."

The Kane's dropped their mouths in astonishment. They couldn't believe it; an actual Greek goddess. They had started to assume that there were other deities still alive besides the Egyptians, but seeing one of the most famous in person was too much to take in.

Carter was at a loss for words. Sadie however, decided to state the obvious, "Your 10 years old."

Artemis gasped, she must have reverted to her 12 year old form to conserve energy. She stomped her foot in frustration, and pouted. "I'm not 10; I'm in my 12 year old form. Also I am thousands of years old."

Sadie smirked and Artemis realized that she just had a temper tantrum. _Damn it,_ Artemis thought, _just like a twelve year old._ She immediately began to glow silver as she attempted to change into her more natural 19 year old form, but when it died down she was still 12. Artemis frowned, the process always worked, but she shrugged it off as fatigue.

Sadie's face turned to a frown. "Wait, did Walt know about this and not tell me?" Her eyes narrowed, "Oh, that boy is dead, god or not, and when I find him I'm gonna…"

Artemis mind however left the conversation as she thought of Percy. She looked past Sadie and Carter to the slumped figure of Percy as he stood in the shadows not making a movement.

She wanted to tell him something but her mind was at a blank, how does one talk to a boy when you have no experience in doing so.

Artemis turned her attention to their surroundings. They were still at the base of the rocks and exposed to their surroundings. The cold Canadian air was picking up again and her instincts told her that a storm was coming. Her head was beginning to throb as a feeling of nausea started to appear.

Artemis spoke up, "Listen, we can resume this later. We need to find a safer place for the night, this area is too exposed, and I am too weak to flash us out."

"I agree," Carter said as he also looked at their surroundings, "But, it's too soon to open another portal."

"Well I guess we'll have to find a camp for the night." Sadie added. "We should split up to cover more ground." He eyes lit up, "I call Percy as a partner!"

"Wait!" Carter and Artemis said at the same time, but it was too late. Sadie had grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him into the darkness.

Carter shook his head and sighed, "Sorry about that. She is quite persistent when she wants her way."

"It's OK," Artemis said quietly. "Percy probably needs someone to lift his spirit anyways."

"What happened?" Carter asked looking at where the two disappeared. "How did Annabeth die?"

"We... we had a battle. We thought we won, but the enemy had one final backup plan and Annabeth was killed as a result."

"But Sadie said she met Annabeth a few weeks ago. She said the war was over months ago?"

"It was. We gave the demigods a couple months to pull themselves back together after the war. You and Sadie must have met Percy and Annabeth during that time after the war." Artemis said and looked down. "She died two weeks ago along with some other demigods." She shook her head. "We had a reward ceremony for the war barely a week ago. Percy was given partial immortality."

Carter's eyes widened, "Wow," He gasped, "How did he take it?"

"He is broken inside," Artemis spoke a single tear falling from her face, "But he seems to be recovering. Slowly." _At least he can't die now; unless he is mortally wounded,_ Artemis mused to herself. She really didn't want to talk about Annabeth without Percy's consent, so she decided to change the subject. "Come on _boy_, we need to find a place to rest for the night."

"Yeah," Carter said wanting to know more; like who killed Annabeth, but realized it probably wasn't wise to argue with a goddess; even if she looked 12 years old. "Yes, good idea."

They turned to the opposite direction were Percy and Sadie left and began their search.

Rewind

Artemis spoke up, "Listen, we can resume this later. We need to find a safer place for the night, this area is too exposed, and I am too weak to flash us out."

"I agree," Carter said as he also looked at their surroundings, "But, it's too soon to open another portal."

"Well I guess we'll have to find a camp for the night." Sadie added. "We should split up to cover more ground." He eyes lit up, "I call Percy as a partner!"

"Wait!" Carter and Artemis said at the same time, but it was too late. Sadie had grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him into the darkness.

Sadie walked for a whole minute without stop, and without speaking a word, as she dragged a still quiet Percy. Finally she slowed down and began to talk, "Blimy that was getting awkward back there. With you all dark and foreboding, my idiot brother gasping like a nerd at a maths convention, and little miss goddess throwing a fit. It felt like the area was going to spontaneously combust."

She turned to Percy and pulled him to a stop. Her face became solemn as she made sure Percy had his attention on her. Before Percy knew it he had arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. He felt tears start to soak his shirt as Sadie began to cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Percy. I miss her and just knowing that she's gone, it's just…Arrrhhh!" Sadie shook her head in disbelief. "NO," She shouted, "She can't be gone, she…" Sadie's voice begins to crack again. "She can't." She shook her head as tears began to flow again. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around her legs as she wept; slowly rocking back and forth. "She can't."

Sadie's POV

_This is our way of life,_ I kept telling myself as I wept on the ground. As a magician I can never know which day will be my last. I face whatever is thrown at me, and I fight back till my last breath. I keep on the fight and protect those I care about. I mean, I freakin fought a snake so big it swallowed the sun.

I reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes; licking my lips and tasting the saltiness of the tears. This is what I do. I make friendships that can last a lifetime; mainly because those lifetimes don't last very long, but I cherish each and every moment.

I nodded my head up and down as I used my shirt to clean my runny nose. I begin a silent prayer as tears once again begin to fall, _I don't know what god will look over Annabeth as she moves from this world, but know that she was…is one of the bravest and most amazing person I have ever met. She reminds me of what courage is all about, and I hope that one day I can grow up to be just like her. I will miss you Annabeth Chase, and I'll see you again someday._ The last tear drops from my face.

I stand myself up from my knelling position and look at Percy. Poor lad looks dead inside. Actually he seems to have a silvery glow to him, and his eyes shine bright in the moon light. However, looking closer I see that his eyes are filled with sorrow and pain. However bad I think I had it these past few years, he had it worse.

The cold Canadian wind picks up and Percy's hair flows in the wind. Seeing him standing there with his intimidating stature, bright (yet somehow dark) eyes, and waving hair; well he looks like a god. Still Percy remains motionless. Whose idea was it to leave with him? _Oh wait, me_.

I walk up to the broken man, and grab his arm. "Sorry about that. It's just too shocking to believe." I squeeze is arm gently. He slowly nods his head.

Blimy, why did I bring it up so carelessly? I mean Annabeth was his girlfriend. They loved each other, and now that she is gone; it's probably like half of his soul was ripped away. Seeing him with that broken and lost look in his eyes; it reminded me of the dwarf god Bes when he had his _Ren_ taken away (his identity). It is like the person is there, but "who" he is, is gone. I shake my hands, and rub my hands through my hair. Holy Ra I wish Walt was here right now, he could handle this so much better.

_Come on Sadie, bring it together!_ I told myself in my mind. I looked around at my surroundings. We had walked quite the ways before I had my little "breakdown". "We umm…need to find a shelter, and then we can, umm…catch up." _Bloody hell_.

We continued walking around and soon we found ourselves standing at the edge of a riven. The jagged gap went in both directions and looking down the darkness made it look like a bottomless pit. 40 meters across the adjacent cliff, tall pine trees stood tall like an army standing at attention. The shadows they created looked like creatures waiting to stomp on us.

"Well it looks like we have to turn back." I said disappointed.

"Bellow," Percy spoke suddenly. I slightly jumped not expecting him to speak. "There is a cave entrance at the bottom." He said pointing down.

"H…how did you see that down there. It must be a hundred meters deep? I can't even see the bottom!" I stepped towards the edge and looked down into the darkness. Gulp.

"That's strange," Percy said with a puzzled look on his face, "I can see the bottom just fine. Actually it's not that far down. It's just an illusion of the shadows." He turned and looked at me. Slowly a mischievous grin formed on his face. "Follow me." He then leapt over the edge.

"Wait!" I yelled as I reached out to stop him. Just great, I can imagine it now. _Hey there Lady Artemis, sorry to inform you, but Percy….jumpedoffacliff!_ _Sorry, but he's dead._ I shuttered.

A voice jarred me from my thoughts, "You coming or not!"

No way. "Percy, are you ok?" I asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Percy replied from the darkness. "Just trust me and jump. It'll be alright."

Why the heck not. I stepped back, took three quick steps forward and leapt. _I've done crazier._

There was a split second of freefall then. SPLASH. I hit water. I felt myself moving against my will and I was gently put on dry land. I then realized that when I was in the water I could breathe.

"What the heck was that!" I screamed. I looked at Percy and gave him a look that promised death. Slowly.

Percy laughed nervously. "Ha-ha, I used the water to catch us. You were never in harm's way."

The nerve of some people; I walked up to him and…SLAP. Right across the cheek.

"Guess I deserved that." He said. He didn't even rub the spot where I hit him. I gave him a look like really?

He must have noticed my confusion because he then spoke up. "Oh, Artemis's slaps are ten times worse, to me yours felt like a tickle, or maybe a scratch?" He pondered to himself.

Aaarrrrrrr….I walked up to him and kicked him between the legs.

"OHHHH, my tenders." He squeaked.

Serves him right. I looked up and noticed that the cliff wasn't that big after all. 30 feet at the most.

Percy got up and gestured to an area behind me. A couple meters away in the darkness was a cave entrance that led under the cliff and away from the cold Canadian elements. We both walked towards it, although Percy did do more of a limp. I grinned.

A glowing bronze sword appeared in his left hand. Where did that come from? It gave us a couple feet of light but not that much. I concentrated and reached into the Duat, and pulled out two torches ("flashlights" for you American blokes). His eyes widened as I handed him one, and we continued to explore the cave. It was more like a huge gap in a giant rock that made up the cliff, but it went in 20 meters before splitting into two dark and thin tunnels.

"Maybe I can make a wall or something so no one can sneak up on us from the back." Percy said to himself out loud.

"No need," I said and picked up my staff. "**_Drowah_**," I spoke as I drew a line on the ground across the two entrances (it mean boundary). The line glowed blue for a split second before disappearing. "Ok nothing will get past that unless we let it." I said to Percy satisfied. _That's right pretty boy, you may control water, but I got my own tricks._ I thought to myself as I gave him a look that said, _are you impressed?_ He nodded his head, and we both turned and walked back to the entrance were we could call Lady Artemis and my idiot brother. I hope the poor lad didn't do anything stupid to get himself incinerated.

When we reached the cave entrance I reached for one of the many necklaces around my neck. _Where is that stupid? Ahh! There it is, all tangled up._ It was a _Shen_ amulet; which could bring two objects together.

"What does that do?" Percy asked.

I grinned. "It bring two things together, so my brother and Lady Artemis can get to us faster." I said matter of factly.

"It's shiny!" Percy said entranced.

"Shush! I need to concentrate." I said as mentally called my brother. _Hey Carter, we found a place to spend the night. Grab a hold of Lady Big-baby, and I'll bring you both. _

_"OK"_ He replied mentally.

End POV

Sadie proceeded to visualize both Carter and Lady Artemis next to her. Seconds later she heard a pair if feet land next to her. Carter landed just fine next to her, but poor Artemis appeared in the air. Over Percy!

She body slammed into Percy with a yelp and both went crashing down. Percy gave a grunt as the goddess landed on him, and a look of terror appeared in his eyes as he began to realize who was currently on top of him.

Carter gasped and Sadie covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

For a second both Greeks were frozen as they looked into one another's eyes. Both with very different emotions written on their faces. Percy was the first to break out of his shock and in desperation (or stupidity) he grabbed Artemis and threw the childlike goddess off him.

Artemis hit the ground with a loud thump, and Percy quickly stood up realizing his grave mistake.

"Shi…I'm so sorry La…Lady Artemis." Percy began to rant in fear. "I didn't mean to touch you, or be under you, or have you on top of me, or toss you, or…"

"Perseus!" Artemis spoke while holding up a hand. "Neither you or I had a say in this predicament. All is forgiven." Artemis spoke much to Percy's relief. She them glared her eyes at him, and he gulped. "Just don't toss me again."

He bobbed his head up and down. "Yes of course. Thank you milady…for not turning me into a jackalope." Percy said as his voice got quieter.

Artemis turned and rolled her eyes. "Boys," She muttered, "They never learn."

Sadie decided to break this awkward moment. She rubbed her hands together and spoke, "So, who wants to make some s'mores?" She looked at everyone. "Huh! Anyone?"

"Lady Artemis and I gathered wood." Carter said finally speaking up, "Let's make a fire!" He quickly made a pile before realizing that he had no way of lighting it. "Umm, anyone have matches?" He asked looking around.

Artemis walked forward. She reached into one of her left jacket pocket and pulled out two stones. She knelt near the fire, reached out near the base, and struck the two together. As soon as she did sparks came flying out and ignited the tinder. Within seconds the wood was engulfed in flames.

"Dang!" Percy said with his eyes wide in amazement. "How'd you do that?"

Artemis smirked at his childlike face. "Goddess of the Hunt," she exclaimed. "It wasn't that hard." She said, "And besides, doesn't Chiron teach you wilderness skills?"

Percy's face grew red in embarrassment. "Uhhh, I might have accidentally skipped those classes." Percy said meekly.

Artemis shook her head like a mother disappointed at her child. "Boys," she muttered. Percy winced inwardly, the fact that a twelve year old was yelling at him hurt his pride.

Carter finally decided to speak up, "Listen this is fun and all, but we need to talk about what just happened back there." He pointed to the darkness of the forest outside the cave, "What were demons doing attacking Greeks. What are you two…" He pointed between Artemis and Percy, "Doing alone in the middle of the Canadian wilderness in the first place?"

Percy and Artemis turned to each other and sighed. They both thought the same thing to one another; _this is going to be a long night_.

Artemis's POV

"Take a seat children." I said gesturing to the fire in the cave. We all walked to the fire in the middle and sat down. Sadie and Carter on one side. Perseus and I on the other. I notice that Percy put some distance between us. I turn to the Kane's. "I understand that this all seems strange to you. This is new to me too, but you must understand that we gods had no choice but to keep our worlds a secret."

I had been sworn under an oath of death never to speak of this, but the cat was out of the bag. Now all the hard work spent in keeping the different immortals apart was ruined. What would the council think of these new revelations, would they just sit back, or would Zeus make the mortals worship us again? Not that we needed them in the first place. I was brought out of my thought by the voice of Perseus.

"Artemis what do you know about the Egyptians?" Said Percy with a stern voice. I could see it in his eyes. There was no escaping this topic. Curse his stubbornness. I took a deep breath.

"First let me tell you of the connection between the Greek and Egyptian pantheons. As you may know," I said gesturing to the Kane's. "The rise of Egypt began around 3500 BC, and Greece began to form around 1200 BC…"

"Wait!" Percy said butting in. I glared at his interruption. "I thought Prometheus created man? How could there have been people if the gods hadn't arrived for another thousand years?"

"That's easy. We didn't create man. They were already there. Along with all of the old immortals." The eyes of the Kane's and Percy widened in shock. "Before humanity appeared there was Chaos." I scrunched my eyes. "At least, that's what my mother taught me. From this "Chaos" rose the first immortals."

"The Primordia's." Carter whispered.

Sadie elbowed him in the side, " Shush, it's getting good."

I nodded. "Yes. First there was Erebus who was the embodiment of Darkness, Nyx who was Night, Aether and Hemera - Light and Day, Gaia the primordial of Earth…" I glance at Percy and I see him stiffen slightly. "…Tartarus the primordial of the underworld, and Eros who represented Procreation. These beings marks the start of the Greek pantheon, but they were not the only ones to rise from void of Chaos. From this sea of Chaos rose the Egyptian deities Ra and Apophis. Ra represented Order while Apophis was the embodiment of chaos (the bad type of chaos)."

Telling all these stories began to bring back memories of my mother Leto. I took a deep breath as sad memories came flooding back to me, but there was now a gleam of hope, and I smiled inwardly. I thought of Percy, I really needed to talk to him about my mom. I shook my head to stop myself from getting sidetracked.

"Then, the first humans arose. Such small and helpless creatures. Stupid too. You would attack your own reflections when you saw it in the water. Yet, you had something all others did not, imagination, the want to do better, to be the best you could be. Mortality." I shook my head, humans sure were strange things. "To have compassion."

"Anyways," I continued. "While humans lived there lives, aged, and died the immortals began to realize that they couldn't. They also realized that they had gifts. Powers over the different parts of the world, and the humans being so naïve worshiped them." _More like feared_, I thought. "And when the humans spread across the world they adapted to new ways of living. Creating their own distinct civilization. The first…" Someone waves there hand in front of my face.

I grit my teeth. "Yes _Perseus_?" I ask seeing him wave his arm like a first grader.

"So did Prometheus give fire to mankind?" Percy asked.

"Yes, by this time the Primordia's had "done it" and created offspring. Each with their own gift, but no one was fighting each other. YET. So Prometheus took pity on mankind and gave them fire. If you think about it. A Greek god led to the start of the Egyptian civilization." I said with a small laugh.

I focused on the Kane's. "Like I was saying, the first were the Egyptians. They worshiped only two things at that time Order and Chaos, but as they grew and became more sophisticated they began to worship other immortals."

"The thing was, the gods didn't need sacrifices or prayers to stay alive back then, but it did strengthen them. And as the civilization grew other immortals joined and somewhat adapted to the cultures also."

"So that explains the whole bird head thing." Carter said wide eyed.

"Yes." I said. Thank goodness the Greeks didn't convert us with an animal.

"Believe it or not, Isis is my step-sister."

Sadie began to cough in shock. She patted her chest to overcome her shock. She had a strange look in her eyes, but she quickly corrected herself. She grinned. "So, I guess that makes us sisters. At least when in the host of Isis."

My eyes narrow in confusion. "Sisters? Wait, what do you mean by host?"

"You see the Egyptian gods can "possess" or bond with humans and they can become one. It can be temporary like in mine and Carter's case, or it can be permanent. My boyfriend is both Anubis and Walt. They are one and the same. Ohh, and our dad is Osiris god of the dead." She grinned at Carter. "That makes her your honorary sister too." She said in a giddy voice. Boy she must be loving this. Carter however looked sick.

I guess that makes Percy their cousin as well, but I wasn't going to mention that. Our family was weird enough. "Hey that makes us cousins!" Percy shouted with joy. I mentally smacked my forehead. So much for that revelation. I shook my head at Percy's immaturity.

"Anyways!" I said butting in. "That is the start of the Egyptian pantheon. As for the Greeks, they moved towards west, and some of the immortals followed. They adapted to the culture created by the mortals and soon they rose in power. One thing led to the next and I was born. One of the youngest immortals on the Olympian council." That sure was one eventful day.

"On the bad side, some of the immortals grew in anger and hate with more power, and the gods decided that we should split to avoid confrontations and innocent bloodshed."

"A treaty was made, and with the Fate's consent the Mist was made to shield mortals from god's and Greeks from the Egyptians. It was rooted so deeply that some minor gods even forgot about their Egyptian brethren."

"Up till now our worlds were separate. As the pantheons grew apart thanks to the Mist our powers evolved to work with just Greeks or just Egyptians. For if these two world came back together, the combined magic could be the downfall of the world." _Or it's savior._

I turned to look at the moon. It was slightly pale as it reflected my weakened state. Boy Apollo must be worried. It was almost midnight. "Well we've had a long day, but need to eat to gather strength."

"Yeah!" Percy said quickly as he jumped up. He turned to me, "Ohh, nice story Artie." He said meekly.

I narrowed my eyes, and I entered his mind. _Don't call me Artie!_ I growled in his mind.

His eyes widened, _Yes Mam._

Sadie was the first to break the silence. "We got food!"

I turned to Sadie. I didn't see her with anything besides her staff and wand. Where did she get food?

She smiled deviously, "Watch this." She reached her right hand out into the air, and to my surprise it disappeared into the air as if there was an opening. She pulled her hand back out and in it was a small red cooler. She placed it on the ground and pulled back the lid. We all peered in. Inside were small turkey sandwiches, a couple bags of chips, and what appeared to be burnt up buscuits.

"Grans tea biscuits?" Carter asked. He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, they um…remind me of them. Even if they taste like ash." Sadie said laughing softly. She them narrowed her eyes at Carter. "Come on Carter, cough it up."

Carter gave off a sigh, and he too reached out. His arm disappeared for a moment and when he pulled out again he also had cooler. A red Lakers one. He pouted in defeat and opened up his own stash. Inside was a pack of jello, marshmallows, cheerios, more burnt biscuits, and a four pack of Dr. Pepper. Carter shook his head, "That monkey needs to stop stashing food in my stuff."

Sadie laughed out loud. "Gran's been sending you biscuits through the mail too huh?" Carter just smiled and nodded.

I smiled at the siblings. They reminded me of Apollo and I. Always fighting with one another, but still loved each other dearly. Even if we never admitted it.

Sadie handed me a sandwich first along with a soda. I thanked her and stood up. I needed some air. A look of worry flashed in Percy's eyes but I raised my hand slightly telling him I was fine. He nodded and returned his attention back to the siblings.

I walked to the exit of the cave taking bites of my small sandwich as I went. It wasn't nectar but it would suffice. I looked out into the cold Canadian sky. Millions of stars could be seen. The quietness reminded me of a time before the mortals had polluted the earth. If we weren't fighting for our lives this could be paradise.

I heard laughter behind me and caught something about baboons and basketball. Percy and Sadie were cracking up.

Suddenly a warm feeling entered my chest, and I felt energy surge through my veins. I tasted turkey, jello, and some really burnt biscuits. _For Lady Artemis,_ Percy said in my mind. I smiled; he would give me the burnt biscuits. _Hey! It's the thought that counts!_ Percy said in my mind. _Thank you Percy._

I thought back to what I had said earlier. Mortals sure were strange creatures, but they could do amazing things. My mind drifted to a boy with sea green eyes. I smiled, some more amazing than others, and when the time comes I know he would go above and beyond.

I looked down and saw that I was starting to glow. _About time!_ I thought as silver light engulfed me, and I felt myself grow.

Line Break

_Next Time_

_It was chaos at camp. Demigods, both Roman and Greek were running around each with a specific job to do. The Athena/M_i_nerva cabin had created a FOB (Forward Operating Base) in a huge tent outside the Big House. People were constantly running in and out. At the arena the Ares/Mars cabin led by Clarisse were focused on training. Both sides of the children of war were teaching different styles of fighting to the demigods. And in the middle of the lake a portal of water burst from the depth and out jumped some very wet Hunters of Artemis and one Daughter of Aphrodite. _

**A/N: Hello everyone, hop you had a good last few days. I hope you liked this update. I loved writing the interactions between the Kane's and Percy/Artemis. So you finally got my version of the backstory of the Greeks/Egyptians/Romans ****_(notice one pantheon was left out :)))_****. Hope it was a little different from what you may have read before. Also there was a little foreshadowing, but y'all will never guess for what. How was Artemis's POV, how was Sadie's. They were difficult to write since I'm a guy but fun none the less.**

**Anyways, if you all have a question, see a error or whatnot, don't be afraid to review. Plus, I really appreciate all of those who review, you guys are the best! So tell me what you thought! Love it. Hate it. Let me know. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Until next time, this is SonOfCoul 037 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

A Tale of Mist: Book 1 - Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), Kane Chronicles, and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick + I mention other real live things and people/music/movies, I don't own them either**

**Rated T for violence + intense content (just to be safe), mild language, and suggestive themes/scenes (kissing) **

**A/N at bottom**

Previously on - A Tale of Mist

**-** Here is the prophesy,

_To topple the one with visions of power_

_The mist shall be torn atop the great tower_

_Out of the shadows and into the light _

_Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight_

_But all will stand still in darkness and in pain_

_Unless the huntress and the dove, finds love in the rain_,

**-** Percy pulled Piper in for a tight hug. "I can't lose you Pipes. If…if you ever," He couldn't finish.

Piper put her small hand against his face. "And I can't lose you."

They put their foreheads together staring into each other's eyes.

"I have to make sure these things don't get out and hurt anyone."

They leaned in more and pressed their lips together; at the same time Artemis finished seeing her girls leap thru the portal, and turned to face Percy.

The demigods didn't see Artemis stare. Piper stepped away from Percy never looking up and leapt thru the watery portal.

**-** I heard laughter behind me and caught something about baboons and basketball. Percy and Sadie were cracking up.

Suddenly a warm feeling entered my chest, and I felt energy surge through my veins. I tasted turkey, jello, and some really burnt biscuits. _For Lady Artemis,_ Percy said in my mind. I smiled; he would give me the burnt biscuits. _Hey! It's the thought that counts!_ Percy said in my mind. _Thank you Percy._

I thought back to what I had said earlier. Mortals sure were strange creatures, but they could do amazing things. My mind drifted to a boy with sea green eyes. I smiled, some more amazing than others, and when the time comes I know he would go above and beyond.

I looked down and saw that I was starting to glow. _About time!_ I thought as silver light engulfed me, and I felt myself grow.

Line Break

Day 2

Camp Half Blood

It was chaos at camp. Demigods, both Roman and Greek were running around each with a specific job to do. The Athena/Minerva cabin had created a FOB (Forward Operating Base) in a huge tent outside the Big House. People were constantly running in and out. At the arena the Ares/Mars cabin led by Clarisse were focused on training. Both sides of the children of war were teaching different styles of fighting to the demigods. And in the middle of the lake a portal of water burst from the depth and out jumped some very wet Hunters of Artemis and one Daughter of Aphrodite.

All the girls quickly swam to shore. Some of the Hunters were starting to shiver in the cool breeze. Thalia's head popped out of the water, and she gasped for air. "Uhh, that Kelp Head, I'll zap him into next week when I see him again." If there's one thing you don't do, it's get the daughter of Zeus wet.

Piper was the last to reach the shore. Why did her boyfriend (?) have to go and be the hero? She knows that's just Percy's nature. Loyalty. As she reached the beach an alarm had already been sound, and a group of Hermes kids came running to the wet demigods with blankets and extra-large quick-dry blowers (made by the Hephaestus cabin). In seconds they were dry. Any boys near the hunters quickly backed off once their job was done. No need for an arrow in their butt.

The hunters quickly gathered around their lieutenant Thalia. "Girl's head to the cabin. Phoebe, Atlanta your with me. We need to give an update to Chiron on Loki and those other "things"." The girls nodded and grabbed their bags as they headed to the Artemis Cabin. Thalia sent the two hunters ahead of her as she walked up to Piper.

"Well French Fry, that was one eventful evening." Thalia said.

"No kidding." Piper replied as she thought of these new revelations. Her mind wandered back to Percy as she worried over his safety.

Thalia must have noticed her distress, "Hey don't worry Water Boy has never let us down yet, and with Milady, I'm sure they'll do just fine."

The girls started their walk to the Big House. Moments later a conch horn sounded through the air. Chiron had called an emergency meeting.

Line Break

Canadian Wilderness

One cave in the middle of nowhere plus the most powerful demigod ever and the two top Egyptian magicians. The first thought would be to duck and cover or wait for the inevitable explosion, but instead they seemed to defy logic and were actually enjoying each other's company. Outside the cave the cold wind howled like a hundred wolves shielding the outside world from the historic event of two worlds coming together. Protecting the secrets that were being revealed.

Percy was having a blast. At least for a moment anyways. "Wait?" he said as he tried repressing a laugh, "You have to share a room with a baboon, yet you're the pharaoh of Egypt?"

Carter lowered his head and gave a defeated pout, "Yes. I don't even get the top bunk either."

Percy laughed. "So you have a monkey for a roommate, who also kicks your butt in basketball, and you have a 25 foot crocodile who lives in your swimming pool, and you feed it bacon?"

"Pretty much!" Sadie squealed.

Percy shook his head. he guessed he wasn't the only one with a crazy family. Speaking of family. "Well I guess it's time I told you guy's about my…" Percy noticed something at the entrance of the cave and he lost his voice. "About my…uhm," The Kane's turned in the direction Percy was staring.

Walking from the entrance of the cave emitting a silver glow was Artemis. She was no longer in her tween form, instead she stood there as the embodiment of beauty. Percy lost his breath. Artemis walked forward in her now 20 year old form. He auburn hair cascaded around her head and off her shoulders reaching her chest. A slight wave to it. Her eyes were filled with glowing silver orbs that reminded Percy of the moon. They held so much mesmerizing that Percy could spend forever staring at them. Her nose was small and angular fitting her face perfectly. She had thick pink lips that were neither too big nor too small.

Percy's eyes wandered down her body. She was quite tall at five foot ten. Her build was proud and firm, not even a hint of fat on her body. Muscles could be seen along her body, but they were not overly defining. She had on a silver camouflage ski-jacket over a silver tank top that seemed to be a hybrid of ancient Greek armor and regular cotton clothing. She also had a hybrid armor skirt that went just below her knees. She had on some of Hermes's Air-Olympus sneakers. All silver with an omega symbol and wings on top. All in all she radiated power and beauty.

Artemis walked forward slowly not wanting to interrupt the young adults from their conversation, but a shocked Percy did that. Sadie raised her eyebrow as she looked between Percy and Lady Artemis. Slowly realization dawned on her and let out a smug grin. Carter started to freak out, he was intimidated by Artemis when she looked twelve, but now he was terrified.

"Ar, Ar…'cough'…Milady, it is good to see you well again." Percy said looking at Artemis as he restrained himself from examining her new look again.

A confused look quickly flashed upon Artemis's face, but she hid it well. Why was Percy acting so strange? Did she do something wrong? She shook the thoughts from her head. Percy was just a strange boy. Right?

She gracefully walked forward and sat back down besides Percy. He ever so slightly scooted away from her. To Percy she smelled like the air after it rained (full of ozone) and of pine trees. It was so strong, and he even, for some strange reason, smelt the sea on her.

"Children I believe it is time to discuss the events that arose earlier today and the revelations around the world." She said with authority and grace.

Percy and Sadie both nodded. Carter spoke up, "It is time." He agreed.

"It all stated yesterday," Percy said as he leaned forward. "I was talking with a friend and the Oracle (she gives prophesies) when she had an episode. She quickly recovered and told us that we needed to get to a TV. We found one and turned on the news. What we saw was scary, monsters were attacking mortals. Dozens of innocent people were being killed. So we quickly decided that we demigods needed to go to Olympus." Percy's eyes seemed to glaze over as her remembered the shocking events. "When we arrived at the Empire State Building, aka Olympus, the mist or the magical veil that hid the mythological world from the mortal world disappeared."

Artemis's eyes widened, she never knew until now. Percy gave her an uneasy glance. "Rachael the oracle then gave a prophesy. Then the…um, military fired upon Olympus, a lot of minor gods and woodland creatures were killed, but none of the major gods were harmed." Percy took a deep breath, "It was a simple yet strategic meeting."

He glanced at Artemis. A flash of fear appeared on his face, "Here is the prophesy,

_To topple the one with visions of power_

_The mist shall be torn atop the great tower_

_Out of the shadows and into the light _

_Foes must unite and stand strong for the fight_

_But all will stand still in darkness and in pain_

_Unless the huntress and the dove, finds love in the rain_…"

Sadie and Carter both became still as they pondered upon the prophesy. Artemis closed her eyes deep in thought as she went over the lines one by one. Percy winced and he spoke in Artemis's mind, _Look milady, it's not what it seems…_ He was cut short by Artemis's eyes widening as a possible meaning of the prophesy dawned on her.

"OHH FU** NO!" She turned to Percy as she began to glow in anger. "Perseus Jackson." She growled. He gulped and his hand automatically went to Riptide. "If you think for one moment that you're going to flirt with one of MY hunters!" Percy let out a sigh of relief. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Sadie.

"Lady Artemis I swear on the Styx, I have never nor will ever look at or flirt with any of your hunters." Percy said. "Anyways, we told the Olympian council the prophesy, and it was decided the two camps were to be joined until further notice, and we would sent out task forces to keep the monsters at bay from harming the mortals." He gestured to Artemis. "Your dad specifically asked me and Piper to find you." He smiled caringly at the goddess and she began to relax. "He was so worried for your safety."

Artemis's eyes softened. "Earlier my hunters and I were tracking some monsters when we came upon "hybrid" creatures. Mixes of different species as if someone was playing a mad scientist. We gave chase. It was hours later that I realized that I had my powers suppressed." She said as she turned her attention from Percy to the Kane's. "As were hunting we came upon Percy and a Daughter of Aphrodite (Artemis wrinkled her nose) named Piper McLean. That's when _he_ arrived. Loki of Asgard."

Sadie's eyes widened and Carter spit out some of his coke. Carter spoke first, "Loki, Loki as in god of mischief, Loki?"

"Yes" Artemis said a she shook her head. It dawned on her. "He knew."

Percy placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder, "What?"

She turned to Percy, "My father, Zeus, he knew about Asgard."

"How do you know that?" Sadie asked as she leaned in a bit.

Artemis hesitated and she narrowed her eyes. " As you know my father had many mistresses. Once when I was returning from my duties to my place on Olympus I heard a strange noise coming from an alleyway. It sounded like a maiden in distress. To my disgust I found my father and some mortal (who shouldn't even be on Olympus by the way!) having an intimate moment in the dark. She said something." Artemis said as she tried to remember. "She said he was a 'better god of thunder', but there is no other god of thunder besides Zeus. I thought she was just delusional and quickly ran off, but now it makes sense. Thor is the Asgardian god of thunder. I'm not one hundred percent sure my father knew of this but this mortal woman has met an Asgardian before."

So…?" Percy spoke.

"So there is more evidence of another Pantheon, or its some stupid minor god making a sick joke. Anyways, Loki quickly made a rant on how he and others would 'take over the world', and that's when demons started to show up. Loki left and they charged us. Dozens of them." She pocked a thumb at Percy. "Perseus shielded us from the initial attack…"

"Totally cool, by the way. I was like WHOOSH! WA-BAM!"

"HUMM." Artemis cleared her throat. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Sorry." Percy said shyly.

"Percy sent my hunters and his companion through a portal, and only he and I remained to stop these things. We were doing good until I got shot in the leg by an arrow." Artemis said as she rubbed her thigh. It still hurt, and though she wouldn't admit it the pain was beginning to spread. "Were had all but given up hope when Percy remembered to call you," She looked at the Kane's. "And that how we ended up meeting you."

"Wow." Sadie muttered. Carter rubbed the back on his neck. This was a lot for him to take in. He nudged his sister with his shoulder. "Lady Artemis, I presume that you have already guessed that we have met Percy before." Carter said. Artemis just nodded. "What we did isn't really that important. It's what we came across." He gave an uneasy glance at his sister, but he quickly regained control of himself. His inner pharaoh was beginning to appear. "Someone was combining Greek and Egyptian magic. Experimenting to see what would happen, and how we..." He pointed between him and Percy, "Would react to one another. Testing us."

"Who would dare do this?" Artemis asked. Whoever was doing this was a great threat to Olympus.

"A magician named Setne." Carter said.

"Or uncle Vinnie." Sadie added. She shuttered as she said it. The stupid Elvis wannabe.

"His real name is Prince Khaemwaset. He was once a Prince of Egypt but he died thousands of years ago. He to put it simply was a power hungry psychopath. No one liked him back then no one likes him now. He was a ghost, but he escaped."

"No thanks to us." Sadie muttered. She had her head slumped on one hand and with the other she was poking the fire with her wand causing the flame to create little spurts of multicolored sparks as she muttered incantations.

"We needed his help to find out how to defeat Apophis. Along the way he escaped with the Book of Thorn."

"Basically a manual for the most powerful and dangerous Egyptian magic in the world." Sadie added. Joy! "So he first experimented my bringing Carter and Percy together to fight the Son of Sobek. Then he rose the Greek/Egyptian god Serapis…" Artemis winced at the name. "And brought me and Annabeth together to wee what would happen. We stopped Serapis, but we learned that Setne is after the _Pschent_ of Ptolemy 1st. The crown of immortality. I had some of our smartest magicians try to find out where it could be, but we hit a dead end." Percy grew sad as he thought of Annabeth. He started pocking the dirt at his feet with a stick. Without noticing it, he drew the hieroglyphic symbol for Order: Ma'at. It glowed a soft sea-green and gold before quickly vanishing.

"Putting all that together it starts to come together." Carter said, "He wants world domination plain and simple, and with the book we believe that he has turned himself back into a living mortal body. Now that he's alive he can perform spells more easily. He is willing to do anything to gain immortality or anything else he wants. Even combine the Greek and Egyptian world's to achieve that, and now he most likely has recruited help from Asgard. Or Loki to be more specific."

"So the question is…" Carter began.

"What do we do know." Sadie finished.

They remained quiet for a few minutes before Artemis finally spoke up. "As of right now the enemy does not know of us meeting, and that is a great advantage to us. We should still remain apart until the time is right."

"When the enemy least expects it." Percy added.

Artemis nodded. "Precisely."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Carter said.

Sadie nodded, "Well we should give you a real contact number this time. I don't know what you _boys_ were thinking when you decided to just make a one-time connection." She rolled her eyes and stuck her hand back into the Duat. She pulled her hand back out with two calling cards. She reached out to Percy and Artemis. They both grabbed one each. It was a simple white business card with the words 'Brooklyn House' on it, and a phone number.

Sadie set her stuff at her feet and stood up. She made a huge and long yawning noise as she stretched her arms out. "Well, good night."

"Here." Artemis spoke. She concentrated and in a small 'poof' four silver sleeping bags appeared. "They're cushioned along the bottom, and the inside temperature will change to whatever suites you best." Though she would not admit it, she felt tired, even summoning sleeping bags had drained her energy.

Sadie and Carter both picked one up, and saying good night they left to sleep. Percy reached down and grabbed a bag. "Thanks milady." He said with a small smile. He bowed his head and began to turn away.

"Artemis." A voice spoke. Percy turned. A questioned look on his face. Artemis spoke up again, "Just call me Artemis." She said. An unnoticeable blush rose to her face that even Artemis didn't notice.

Percy gave his lopsided grin. "Goodnight Artemis." Percy said, "And remember its Percy." He walked away.

Artemis sat back down by the fire. A lot had happened today. So many revelations. She prayed that her hunters were safe. They better not be pranking the Aphrodite cabin again. _Well, not too much_. She looked down at her leg. The wound was throbbing more. She pulled her skirt back a bit, and her face turned to shock at what she saw. The wound. It was oozing blood, red blood… mortal blood. Her heartbeat began to rise in panic. The puncture itself wasn't that bad, nor was it big. Just a gash. The skin around it was pinkish, and was getting larger as she watched it. It was as if the blood was spreading to into the wound as much as it was coming out. _It's just a small side effect from the poison,_ she told herself,_ it's not even bleeding that bad_. Artemis began to shiver, what if it was bad. _No,_ she was a fierce huntress. At saying _huntress_ her mind wandered back to the prophesy for some reason. Probably nothing.

Then it dawned on her. She was scared. She didn't know what to do. Anger overwhelmed her, but then she realized she had no reason to be. She was scared. Scared for her future, her hunters, for her family, and for Percy. She finally realized that he went through this every day. The feeling of not knowing what lied ahead. _I didn't know_. How did a kid like Percy do it? What made him fight on when everything around him crumbled?

Something landed on her leg. She looked down. A tear. What the Hades was going on she doesn't cry. Artemis the cold hearted goddess of the hunt was crying. _How pathetic am I?_ She closed her eyes, and placed her hand on her eyes determined to stop more tears from flowing. Her senses became null as she focused on her internal conflict.

A warm embrace engulfed her. Artemis looked up to see Perseus wrapping his strong arms around her in comfort. She closed her eyes, she couldn't stand to let Percy, a boy, see her like this. Yet she shifted herself more into his embrace.

And she stayed like that for until darkness overtook her.

(**I was going to end it here, but I have one more surprise!)**

Line Break

Day 3 – Sunrise

Canadian Wilderness

Artemis woke up to the smell of pancakes. She inhaled the sweet smell, as she untucked herself from the sleeping bag. _How did I end up here?_ She asked herself. Then she remembered the events of late last night. Anger swelled inside her, did Percy…? No, he couldn't have. Besides he had fallen for the Daughter of Aphrodite. Anyways…..

Artemis rose from the ground and stretch her body. Ouch, pain and soreness coursed throughout her body. Her body never felt sore. She was usually energized from the night. She made her way to the fire where her three companions were currently eating.

No one was talking. They were too busy stuffing their faces. Percy had a huge grin on his face while his eyes seemed to stare into the distance longingly. Sadie was eating almost as furiously as Thalia did. Carter had on a face of pure bliss. Artemis looked down. They were eating pancakes. Blue pancakes. How strange she mused. She sat down nest to Percy. He reached beside himself and pick up a plate stacked with pancakes, and he handed it to Artemis.

Percy cleared his throat, "Ahumm, uhh – they're a family recipe." He smiled awkwardly. "Enjoy."

Artemis took a bite. Her eyes widened. They were amazing. The best most fluffy pancakes she had ever tasted. Everyone grinned at her expression and continued their breakfast in quietness. Minutes later nothing was left.

Carter finally broke the scilence. "So how do we get home?" He was usually the one to take charge, but so many things had been revealed that he knew it was best to let Lady Artemis do the thinking, or Percy. Carter could tell by looking at his posture that he was an experienced warrior. A born leader. He may look relaxed while he ate, but Carter could see the way Percy's eyes would glance around ever so often. He was watching for danger. A predator ready to pounce at any moment. Lady Artemis cleared her thoat as he expected.

"Well, as much as it pains me I have only one idea that could get us out of here quickly." Percy choked as he held back a laugh. Artemis narrowed her eyes at the demigod. "Is there something wrong _Perseus_?" She said with narrowing eyes.

He quickly shook his head. Too quickly. "Ahemm, umm No milady," Percy said trying to keep himself from laughing some more. "It sounds like an…"

_Don't you dare say it_. Artemis spoke in his mind.

"_Awesome_ plan to me." He finished giddily.

Artemis huffed. "We shall ask my twin brother, Apollo."

Both Kane's wanted to express their excitement in meeting another Olympian, but judging Artemis's pissed expression they decided it was not the wisest idea. Also Percy was discretely trying to tell them not to say more by waving his hand across his throat is a slicing fashion. They got the message. Don't push it.

"I saw that Perseus." Artemis said not even turning his way. He quickly moved his hand to make it look like he was scratching his neck.

"Wha.. what were you saying." He said innocently as he pretended to just join the conversation. "Apollo whaaat?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"We should prepare." She said.

Sadie was the first to get up. "Time to pack up!" She said with enthusiasm. She paused for a moment and patted the pockets on her side. She looked around. Where was her wand? She looked down at her feet. She threw her head back._ Give me a break._ She thought.

"Come on!" Sadie whined. She bent down. Her want that she left against the log had fallen into the fire overnight. She would have recognized it earlier but it was charred and covered in ash. Plus Percy's pancakes were too distracting. She reached down without thinking to grab it.

"No!" Percy shouted. Before anyone could react he reached forward and grabbed the charred wand. He knew she would get burned. Sadie hesitated she didn't know how to react. Same with Carter.

Percy's hand wrapped around the wand and pulled back. He was naturally heat resistant due to his inherited powers, but the wand itself seemed to sear in his hand. His eyes grew large in panic. "My hand is stuck!" He proclaimed. It was as if a magnet was clamping his hand shut around the piece of magical wood. Then the wand began to glow.

The pain dissipated, and in front of everyone's eyes the wand expanded till it was a 5 foot staff. Green flames seared two lines in a swirling motion form the bottom of the staff to the top. Where the flames touched Celestial Bronze appeared as an exoskeleton of sorts. At the top of the staff it widened slightly. Leather appeared on in a cross-stitch for a handhold. An engraving of a black Pegasus appeared at the top. Its border highlighted with bronze. The word N'dah (Protector) appeared over the word Ma'at (Order). Their symbols appeared beside them. It was beautiful yet deadly looking.

"Woah." Everyone but Artemis said at the same time. Percy just stood there in shock.

"What the Hades just happened?" Percy asked out loud.

Sadie spoke up first. "The same thing happened to Annabeth. She grabbed my wand when we first met and it turned into a bronze knife. I guess you got a staff."

Carter reached out and held his hand over the side. "There is a strong magic within this. And the words. The way N'dah is over Ma'at." His expression widened in astonishment. It means you're a protector of Ma'at **(Order)** Percy." He turned to face the demigod making sure he had his attention. "You're a magician."

"But I'm not even Egyptian, or uhh, I don't have Egyptian blood." Percy said confused.

"It doesn't matter." Sadie said, "You have magic within you. You just don't know how to use it yet."

A light began to shine next to them. They all turned to see what it was. Then a portal of sand appeared and grew till it was large enough for a person to fit through.

"It must be the gods?" Carter said. They've given us a way back home.

Carter and Sadie both turned to the two Greeks.

"Well…" Carter began.

"I guess this is so-long for now. Unless you want to jump too?" Sadie finished.

"Yeah, I think me and Artemis can find our own way." Percy said slightly sad.

"We will see you both soon." Artemis said. She shook Carters hand, an even gave Sadie a quick hug. They both went up to Percy and pulled him into a group hug much to his distaste, but then he realized that he liked it. He hugged them back.

"Stay strange, my friends." He whispered. They nodded and leapt through the portal. Seconds later it disappeared.

"Well, about Apollo…"

"Ohh no." Artemis said cutting him off. "We'll use your water portal. Better that then spending 5 minutes listening to his haiku's."

Percy smiled. "Agreed." He turned and with his staff he made a downwards slash into the air. With his heightened eyesight he saw that the moisture in the air was coming together to make the portal. It was pretty freakin awesome, if he should say so.

"Off we go." Artemis said. And with a graceful jump she leapt into the funnel of water.

_She's pretty cool._ Percy thought to himself, and he followed the goddess into the portal. Staff in hand.

**A/N – And that concludes book 1 of…..Just kidding. The fun is just getting started.**

**Hello everyone hope your last few days were good. Ok, this was a pretty fun chapter to write if I should say so. There wasn't a lot of action, but fun none the less. I hope this chapter answered some questions, and made you ask some more. **

**What did you guys of the POV. I kind of like the Alternating 3rd Person POV. So you can kind of see into anyone's mind at any given time. Or do guys not really care that much as long as the story goes on (whatever makes it more interesting right!).**

**Slight Not Really SPOILERS bellow – just my opinion**

**So, ****Blood of Olympus**** came out. I was AMAZING. To me anyways. Some thought the ending was a little cheesy, but I liked it. And even thought I wanted a Percy POV I was ok with everyone else's (stop hating on Piper). **

**Gods, the certain side character who dies (not saying who but first appeared in TTC), I was like NOOOOoooo! Why Rick why?! They were so awesome. Sad face:( **

**Anyways an all-around great book, if you haven't read it do. (and I hope I didn't spoil anything, most of what I said people or Rick have already confirmed for months)**

**Anyways, PLEASE tell me your thoughts. Nearly 5 thousand view but just under 50 reviews. So review, review, review!**

**Until next time, this is SonOfCoul 037 signing off.**

**P.S. – I've been looking for a new cover image for this story. If anyone has some artistic talent. PM me. I was thinking something kind of dark. Maybe missiles firing into Olympus, and A TALE OF MIST written in front. Or Percy posing with his new staff. I don't really know. Something kick butt. I just want the title to be in there somewhere. Pick a scene/theme from the story. Thanks a million!**


	8. Chapter 8

A Tale of Mist: Book 1 - Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), Kane Chronicles, and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick + I mention other real live things and people/music/movies, I don't own them either**

**Rated T for violence + intense content (just to be safe), mild language, and suggestive themes/scenes (kissing) **

**A/N at bottom**

Previously on - A Tale of Mist

**-**_ "Ohh no." Artemis said cutting him off. "We'll use your water portal. Better that then spending 5 minutes listening to his haiku's."_

_Percy smiled. "Agreed." He turned and with his staff he made a downwards slash into the air. With his heightened eyesight he saw that the moisture in the air was coming together to make the portal. It was pretty freakin awesome, if he should say so._

_"Off we go." Artemis said. And with a graceful jump she leapt into the funnel of water. _

_She's pretty cool. Percy thought to himself, and he followed the goddess into the portal. Staff in hand._

Line Break

Day 3 – Morning

Camp Half-Blood

Imagine being inside a washing machine, going down a waterslide, and being thrown into a tornado at two-hundred miles per hour. Then multiply that by a hundred. That's what water travel felt like to Percy. Put simply, he loved it. While traveling Percy swore he saw the silver of Artemis's outfit, and even a high pitch scream. But that couldn't be the 'fearless' huntress, right? Seconds later Percy popped out of the portal, twenty feet in the air. For a split second he felt nothingness before he fell. He reached out with his senses commanding the water to his will. He touched the water landing on its surface, and like jello or a trampoline the water cushioned the demigods fall.

Artemis wasn't so lucky. "Perssssssius!" She screamed as she zoomed past him out of the portal, and strait into the water. Percy just stood there shocked as the goddess swan to the surface. Water sputtered from her mouth. She was thrashing around erratically. She sunk down for a moment before coming up again. "Can't….swim." She spat out. Percy's eyes widened at this, and he quickly grabbed the panicking goddess. Pulling her to the surface with him. For a split second she clung to Percy's chest as she tried to calm herself down. Artemis then realized what she was doing and detached herself from his chest.

"Sorry." She whispered. Artemis took a step back from the demigod though she kept one hand grasping his arm. Unconsciously she squeezed her hand. _H_e s_ure is muscular_, she thought to herself. She shook her head and pushed the thought away.

All this time Percy just stood there staring at the moon goddess. He finally spoke, "You can't swim." Percy was wide eyed, but not all that surprised. She was a daughter of Zeus after all. Water wasn't her domain like the air wasn't his.

Artemis glared her eyes at him, and then they softened. "Yes Perseus. I cannot swim." She said sadly. She had meant to learn. She truthfully had, but she felt weak, exposed, and vulnerable when she was in the water. It was strange though because the water had an effect on the moon, and vis-versus. She was drawn to it. She turned back to Percy. "Let's go." She said gesturing to the shore, and they walked in silence back to solid ground.

They reached the shore to be greeted by no one. Artemis narrowed her eyes._ Stop_, she said mentally. Something was not right. Percy sensed this as well. He closed his eyes as he reached out with his senses. He heard the water as it rippled in the wind. He could taste the scent of strawberries, and he could smell the forest from the aura that Artemis gave off, but that was it. There was no crickets chirping in the fields, nor was there any birds singing in the trees. The Camp was dead. He tightened his grip on his new staff.

Then the smell hit the demigod. Something was burning. _Do you smell that?_ Percy spoke in Artemis's mind. Percy's eyes shot open, and he turned in the direction of the big house. Artemis did the same. The last wisps of smoke were rising from behind the hill. They both spoke at the same time.

"Fire!" Percy yelled as he took off towards the big house.

"My girls!" Artemis gasped as she followed behind.

They both reached the top of the hill and looked at the scene beneath them. Destruction was the only thing on Percy's mind. "What the Poseidon happened?" he said out loud.

The big house had been blown in half. Its wood spread all around as if it exploded from the inside. Some of the chimney remained as well as the foundation. Nothing remained of the attic. Though its contents were spread across the grass. Percy spotted the scarf the he and Annabeth got on their first quest. Other spoils of war, like monster parts remained too, though they were singed. Percy heard something squeaking as he walked forward. Whatever it was he traced it to something sticking out of the rubble. His eyes widened as he realized what, and he ran forward hoping he was wrong.

A wheelchair. Dented and charred with its one remaining wheel spinning in the wind. Percy choked back a sob. _Who could do this?_ He asked. Percy blinked his eyes repeatedly as he held back tears. Artemis stood there wide eyed, her hands covering her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Percy pushed some of the rubble off the wheelchair. Mixed in with grim and soot was a fine gold dust. "Argh," He choked. "Why?" he asked. His face filled with sorrow and pain. His emotions swelled and he threw himself over the wheelchair. Percy began to cry as he begged for his mentor to return. "Come back," he whispered.

Artemis bowed down to a knee. She placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. His body tensed at her soft touch. "We need to check the rest of the camp Percy." Artemis said softly. Percy nodded his head, and he stood up. He turned to Artemis, and she cringed at the son of Poseidon. His eyes were red and sunken. His nose beginning to shines of running. Percy reached up and wiped his eyes from the tears. "Let's go." He said.

They jogged to the cabins. Their eyes widening more than before. The cabins appeared to have been under attack. The Zeus and Hera's cabins were just a pile of bricks. The Poseidon, Ares, Hades, and Athena cabins seemed to have been hit by a hurricane with their roofs missing. The cabins for the minor gods were rubble. Percy looked to the Artemis cabin. It was gone.

"Nooo!" Artemis yelled as she ran to what was left of her cabin. "Girls!" She yelled, "Girls!" Tears began to flow from her eyes. Her voice cracked, "Th…Thalia?" She sobbed. "Phoebe, Atlanta? Naomi, Celyn, where are you?" She screamed. She jumped on the rubble and began to frantically dig around. She began to weep louder. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" She screamed. She fell to her knees.

Percy walked up to the edge of the rubble. He pulled his staff near him letting it hold his weight for support. "Thalia?" He said. Percy looked up and the camp around him. His home. Destroyed. The sadness and grief that stirred inside him began to swell. He began to shake as anger rose above all other emotions. Though Percy didn't realize it his staff began to vibrate slightly as his anger grew. He was pissed. He spoke into Artemis's mind, _Whoever did this. They're going to pay,_ he growled. Where his staff touched the ground, golden hieroglyphs appeared, fizzling out in little sparks of gold and green. Percy didn't notice.

"They will pay." He promised.

Rewind

Camp Half Blood

10 Hours Earlier

Piper couldn't take it anymore. After Chiron had signaled for the camp councilors to come for an emergency meeting Piper found herself retelling the events of the last few hours. Once she was done the meeting turned into a verbal war.

Clarisse was out for blood. She was pounding her fist on the table. "We need to march out there right now, find Prissy, and stab the hell out of these kitchen utensils." She shouted, as Chris Rodriguez tried to calm her down. _Not very well_, Piper thought. Will laughed, "Ha, you and 'Laimer' can't do squat. I mean the hunters couldn't even put a dent in them." He turned to Talia, "No offense." He added quickly.

"Your right." Thalia said back. "Sadly."

"We need to save Percy and Lady Artemis!" Katie said. She looked up to Percy for he gave her and her sibling recognition when others did not.

"I think we should go straight to Olympus. Percy's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Connor said back.

Katie turned to the son of Hermes in anger. "Whatever, your just scarred to go out their yourself!"

"Am not!" He snapped back.

"Are so." She glanced at Travis. "Travis would go to save Percy right?" She said grabbing his arm. Travis's eye's widened.

"No way!" Conner shouted, "Bro's stick together. Right!" He said looking to Travis expectantly.

"Uhhhh…"

"See! Told you so." Connor said triumphantly as he puffed out his chest.

"Arrrgh!" Katie screeched.

Jake Mason and Will were now fighting with Clarisse about whose parents were better off in a fight. Drew was encouraging them to fight with charmspeak. Clovis was snoring off to the side in one of the chairs. Connor admitted to pranking the Demeter cabin, and Katie reached out to slap him, but ended up hitting Will instead when Connor dodged. This got Will even more mad that he lunged at Clarisse thinking she hit him.

Somewhere in there someone threw nachos in the air and they landed on Drew ruining her outfit. She yelped so loud Clovis woke up. Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin moved to the corner of the room. She did not want to fight.

Piper rolled her eyes and growled. This was ridiculous, "ENOUGH!" She shouted, her voice laced with charmspeak.

Everyone grew quiet. Piper stood, "It doesn't matter if we go after Loki or Percy, or not. What matters is that there are more pieces of the board now. We thought we only had to deal with the monsters and humans, but we have these metal things and Loki. We are in over our heads." She looked around, "Where are the Romans?" She asked.

"They are building up defenses. They elected me to relay whatever went on here." Clarisse spoke up. She was obviously proud that the Romans respected her.

"Ok." Piper said. "Look I trust Percy. I know he will be fine. What we need to do is alert the gods. Then, and only then…"She stressed, "Can we divide up to protect the mortals and search for Percy if we need to." Piper's voice rose as she gained confidence with speaking her thoughts. "We must be careful in what we do so we can stay safe." She glanced to Chiron who gave her an encouraging nod.

He trotted pushed himself forward in his magical wheelchair. "It is decided then. Good job miss McLean." She slightly cringed at the mention of her last name. "The hour grows dark young heroes. Come sunrise we will embark for Olympus." He banged his staff on the floor signifying the end of the meeting.

Everyone rose and began to shuffle out, though some were still glaring at one another. Will poked Clovis in the side waking the demigod. Piper remained behind until all had left.

"That was well spoken child." Chiron spoke up behind Piper causing her to jump slightly.

Piper's face saddened. "Will Percy be ok for tonight? Do you think him and Lady Artemis are ok?" She couldn't handle someone else she cared for to die.

"I have no doubt that young Jackson is fine. I'd be more scared that he'll get himself turned a bunny." Chiron chuckled. "Get some rest child. We have much to do tomorrow." Chiron said patting her back.

Piper nodded. _Something tells me he'll do just fine with Artemis_, Piper thought. He had already earned the goddesses respect, and rightly so.

Piper began the walk back to her cabin for a well-deserved rest. She thought of what Chiron had said, they did have a lot to do tomorrow.

Line Break

Piper slept in day cloths that night instead of her usual Apache Eagle PJ's. She just felt that she needed to be extra prepared for the morning. She sent a quick prayer to her mom and Lord Poseidon that Percy and Lady Artemis would be safe for the night, wherever they were. She closed her eyes and was soon lost in the realm of Morpheus.

BOOM! The sound of an explosion woke Piper instantly. Some of the girls in her cabin began to scream. "What the flip is going on?" Drew said waking up angrily. Her face covered in a green facial mask. "Everyone calm down and get dressed. FAST!" Piper ordered. Her siblings including Drew did so quickly without hesitation. Gunshots sounded in the air, and Piper ducked on instinct. Nothing came in their direction. "Let's go." They followed her out.

The camp was in chaos. Campers were running all over the place. All had a weapon in hand as they looked around for monsters. There were none.

"To the big-house!" Clarisse's voice barked out. She was in a blood red armor. She pointed to her siblings. "Ares cabin! To the border!" The children of Ares gave a war cry as they formed ranks and charged to the edge of camp.

Piper turned to the direction of Thalia's tree. Romans were in makeshift bunkers firing catapults one after the other. The trees outside the border were on fire. Some were blown in half. A continuous gunfire sounded in the air. The invisible border seemed to ripple as waves of bullets pounded away at the barrier. A missile slammed into the barrier and it seemed to crack.

"It's going down!" A Roman shouted. Piper looked up. The barrier was pulsating blue, and there was a spider-web of cracks running through it where the rocket had hit. Piper knew that if another one went off the barrier would fall. The Golden Fleece and Pelus were gone. Probably for the golden fleeces protection. Piper looked past the barrier. There was a battalion of army soldiers lined up. They were all armed with M16's or AK's. Greek fire erupted just outside the barrier creating a temporary wall between the mortals and demigods. Its green flames casting an ominous shadow over the hill.

There were no casualties, but the very atmosphere deemed that it would soon change. Blood would be spilled on this night.

Many of the demigods were ordering a retreat. Clarisse was yelling for the demigods to stand their ground, but it was no use. Their ancient weapons could not hurt the mortals, but their guns could. Even the hunters were leaving much to Thalia's distaste. Something big zooms past Piper, and she turned to see what it was. Chiron had joined the fight.

From the teacher back Chiron pulled out a huge 7 foot longbow. The ancient teacher pulled back on the string and a 4 foot wooden arrow appeared in a silver mist. Piper had never seen anything like it. Seeing the power that the bow held Piper knew that it would do much more damage than any ordinary bow. Chiron gave a battle cry, and let go of the arrow.

As if gravity or even physics had no effect the arrow zoomed forward in a straight line. It was so fast that all Piper or the soldiers saw was a glowing silver streak. Astonished, Piper finally realized what the bow was. The Epirus Bow, carved by Hercules himself. Piper heard a series of thuds, and she turned to the mortals.

The arrow had passed clear through four of the soldiers, Kevlar and all, before impaling itself in the fifth. All five looked down at their wounds in astonishment before dropping to the ground dead. The other soldiers quickly got over their shock and turned their sights on the centaur. Before they can shoot though Chiron throws his hand out, and mist appears all around the centaur. Though it quickly begins to wear off, the soldiers become disoriented and confused. They fire in random directions hitting nothing.

Chiron leaps over the Greek-fire and begins to fire a dozen more arrows into the military ranks; taking out more than one with each arrow. From the back of the ranks someone fires another rocket at the camp border, but before it reaches it one of Chiron's arrows intercepts it midair. It explodes in ball of flames and shrapnel flies in all directions. Some o the soldiers become riddled with metal and drop dead, for others it's only a flesh wound making them cry out in pain.

Chiron turns to the few remaining campers. "Children run!" Chiron shouts. He must protect his campers at all cost. The few remaining romans looked uneasy. They were trained to never give up. This was a blow to their pride. Clarisse was the worst. "Hell no!" She shouted, "We're here to stay. Till death!" Thalia stumbled to her knees, this was her only home for the longest time, and even though she was with the hunters now a part of her heart would always belong to the camp. Tears flowed from her face as she whispered, "Milady, Percy? We need you please."

"You must live to fight tomorrow children. RUN!" Chiron pleaded, he didn't want to do this, but he reached into his bag and pulled out a jar. Shouting, Chiron threw the jar at the barrier. It shattered upon contact and the barrier erupted in Greek-fire making an impenetrable wall of flames, and stopping the demigods from moving forward.

"No!" Clarisse shouted out in anger. "Why?" she pleaded as she ran forward. Piper and Thalia both ran forward and tackled the Daughter of Ares. She began to wriggle around as she attempted to get up and fight.

"Clarisse get ahold of yourself!" Thalia shouted as she reached out and slapped the desperate demigod. Clarisse wasn't even fazed.

Piper finally got her to look at her in the eyes. "Clarisse." She whispered calmly. Clarisse's body instantly relaxed. "I know that you're afraid, we all are,. I know that this is your home, one that you will defend to your death, but Chiron is giving us a chance to – to…" More gunfire sounded out in the air, and a cheer erupted from the military lines. A tear fell from Pipers face as she realized what just happened. Thalia stumbled back, and Clarisse's shoulders slumped. Piper turned towards the border, watching the flames roll along the invisible barrier. It was so beautiful. How could something to calm looking and mesmerizing cause so much damage and death? She began to speak subconsciously. "Chiron is giving us a chance to live," She spoke softly, "And that is the greatest thing he could ever do for us." She turned to Clarisse and Thalia. "We have to go because we have to live, because we have to do what he wanted us to do. What he pledged his life for."

"What is that?" Clarisse asked. Her body shaking.

"To make a better tomorrow." Piper said. The world around them seemed to dull as they took this in. Piper stood up, and reached her hand out.

Clarisse looked up helplessly at Piper before finally nodding, and reaching out. Piper pulled her up, and soon found herself engulfed in a hug. Piper stiffened, clearly not expecting this from the female warrior, but she quickly relaxed and hugged her back. Piper looked up at Thalia expectantly.

"Ohh, on. I don't do…Ahh." Thalia began before she was pulled in for the hug by the Daughter of War. "Fine." Thalia huffed. She glanced around after a second, "We need to go."

The other two girls nodded, and the turned and ran.

Piper ran through camp not knowing if she would ever see it again, but there was still that small glimmer of hope. She would return, even if deep inside she knew that she may not survive. But there was hope.

Piper along with Thalia and Clarisse finally stopped running when they say the few remaining campers and hunters around the Hermes cabin. Connor ran up to them. "Travis and Katie have let most of the campers though the tunnels outside of camp. " He panted. "No one is visibly hurt as far as we could tell." He pointed next to them. There was three black SUV's. "Others left in some of these, but they left three for us." Everyone moved around uneasily. Afraid.

Thalia spoke two words, "Let's go!" and without saying anything they all boarded the vehicles. Thalia and Clarisse were driving two while Connor took the wheel of the third. Piper joined his.

Connor placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to him questionably. "Where's Chiron?" He asked. Everyone in the van grew silent.

Piper tensed up, and she shook her head. "He gave us a head start." She said.

"Di Immortales." Connor whispered. He nodded and shifting into gear he began to drive away.

At exactly midnight the barrier around Camp Half-Blood fell. The soldiers ran in destroying all the structures they could see, and looking for prisoners. In the distance 3 SUV's drove through the fog carrying children away from their home. The Camp was gone.

Line Break

A soldier ran up to his commanding lieutenant. He saluted before speaking, "Sir, we've searched all the damage and surrounding structures. There are no signs of life." The senior officer simply nodded. "Is the mission a fail sir?" The soldier asked. The lieutenant shook his head while his mouth gave the faintest smile. "No soldier. We did exactly what was needed. We drove those…things out of here. Soon they'll have no place to hide, and we can secure our national safety in all this," He waved his had around at the surrounding area, "Chaos." The soldier did a perfect a 'bout face and walked away.

_All is going according to plan,_ the Lieutenant thought to himself. His eyes flashing a sickly green before returning to a deep brown.

Line Break

Next time –

_Percy walked around the outside border of camp near Thalia's tree. Judging from the ash and debris the battle had started here. Percy's mind was numb. He didn't know what to make of all this. All this destruction. He walked aimlessly around the ashes when his foot hit something covered in soot. He bent down and wiped away the dirt. It was a bow, beautifully crafted from a piece of strong wood. He picked it up. Percy's eyes widened. For a second it felt heavier than a tank, but in an instant it became the right weight for a bow its size. Percy gasped. It truly was beautiful. Though it was a little too big for him at sevenish feet long. _

_Then as if reading his mind the bow began to shrink until it was a normal four feet long. Then it shone with a silver mist before transforming into a simple yet beautiful silver ring. A strip of wood was embedded in the middle. The craftsmanship to make such a simple thing was beyond belief. "Just wait till Artemis see's this." Percy said out loud before he turned and walked back towards camp. _

**Okey Dokey then. That was an interesting chapter. Sorry if it was shorter than most, but I felt that I had added all that was needed for this chapter. I didn't want it to drag on since it was a rather emotional one. I wanted it to be impactful, not extravagant.**

**I said last chapter that the fun was about to start. So here it was. With a bang, no less. And yes, this time we got a sneak peek of the next chapter. **

**So tell me what you thought. What you liked, what you didn't. Was the action portrayed OK?**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Until next time, this is SonOfCoul 037 signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

A Tale of Mist: Book 1 - Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Half-Blood series (PJO or HoO), Kane Chronicles, and any other stuff I wish I owned but I don't, it all belongs to Uncle Rick + I mention other real live things and people/music/movies, I don't own them either**

**Rated T for violence + intense content (just to be safe), mild language, and suggestive themes/scenes (kissing) **

**A/N at bottom – sorry it's kind of long**

Previously on - A Tale of Mist

\- _At exactly midnight the barrier around Camp Half-Blood fell. The soldiers ran in destroying all the structures they could see, and looking for prisoners. In the distance 3 SUV's drove through the fog carrying children away from their home. The Camp was gone._

_-__ "Is the mission a fail sir?" The soldier asked. The lieutenant shook his head while his mouth gave the faintest smile. "No soldier. We did exactly what was needed. We drove those…things out of here. Soon they'll have no place to hide, and we can secure our national safety in all this," He waved his had around at the surrounding area, "Chaos." The soldier did a perfect a 'bout face and walked away._

_All is going according to plan, the Lieutenant thought to himself. His eyes flashing a sickly green before returning to a deep brown._

Line Break

Day 3

Camp Half-Blood

Percy walked around the outside border of camp near Thalia's tree. Although some of the smaller branches were charred Percy guessed that the tree would make a full recovery. He looked around. Judging from the ash and debris the battle had started here. Percy's mind was numb. He didn't know what to make of all this… destruction. Ash was still falling from the sky like winter's snow.

Sure he had seen the aftermath of battles before, but this was a whole new level for him. For it to be at his home, Percy shook his head, it was just too much. He felting like crying, but he had long since used up his tears. And what angered him the most was that it was unprovoked. The campers had done nothing wrong. It was the mortals who came seeking blood…and when he found out who led this, they would get blood.

He walked aimlessly around the ashes when his foot hit something covered in soot. Probably a mortal gun left behind or something. He bent down and wiped away the dirt and his eyes widened at what he found. It was a bow, beautifully crafted from a piece of strong wood. He bent down to pick it up, but found he couldn't. Percy's eyes widened. For a second it felt heavier than a tank, but in an instant it became the right weight for a bow its size, and Percy easily lifted it up. Percy gasped. It truly was beautiful. Though it was a little too big for him at sevenish feet long. At this length it was probably something Chiron would yield. Percy shrugged, too bad it wasn't shorter.

As if reading his mind the bow began to shrink until it was a normal four feet long. Then it shone with a silver mist before transforming into a simple yet beautiful silver ring. A strip of wood was embedded in the middle; circling the metal band. The craftsmanship to make such a simple thing was beyond belief. He wondered who this bow belonged to. "Just wait till Artemis see's this." Percy said out loud before he turned and walked back towards camp.

While Percy had set out to examine the full extent of the damage Artemis had spent the next few hours looking for signs of her hunters. Artemis had never been more worried in her immortal life. These girls were her daughters, and the fact that she knew nothing of their whereabouts bugged her to no end. Also her godly powers seemed to have dulled greatly for the moment. This really worried her because it was usually a sign that the numbers of her hunt had dropped. Did some of her hunters fall in the attack?

Even though she never really cared for this camp or its residents, Artemis was still shocked at the damage. What bothered her was that there were no signs of any casualties. Not a single drop of blood or the tell-tell sign of monster dust, and if the monsters didn't attack the camp…then who did?

"Hey Artie!" Perseus cried out from behind her. She growled inwardly. Why did always call her that, and better yet, why did she find it so annoying. She settled on, it's because that's what my idiot brother calls me.

She turned to the running demigod. "Yes Perseus?" She hissed. His eyes grew, and he stepped back so fast he fell on his butt. _Smart Boy_, she thought.

Percy groaned from the fall, and he rolled over to where he was on his knees. He hunched over, "Ouch." He said in pain.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "What did you find?"

Percy's eyes lit up, and he propped himself up on one knee. "Look!" He said happily, and raised the ring to her, "So…what do you think?"

Artemis froze for a second. _Is he…_she thought, _proposing_. For a split second a blush appeared on the goddesses face, but then her eyes grew wide; no ways he would be that stupid. Her eyes narrowed at the demigod, and Percy stood up scared and slightly confused.

_What was the problem?_ Percy mused to himself.

_Well, I haven't made a Jackalop in quite a while_, she thought evilly.

"What the hell are you doing, _boy_?" Artemis hissed. Her eyes seemed to slit, though Percy was probably just imagining it.

Percy looked down. He was just kneeling. Why would Art…._Ohh Crap_. Percy stood up faster than lightning. Did she think that he? That he was…that he would. He smiled sheepishly, _I guess so_.

He raised his hands in defense as he slowly backed up, "Woah, it's not what you think. I just wanted to show you this ring I found." He stuttered in fear. "PLEASE don't turn me into a Jackalop!" He added rapidly at the end.

"You better not be." She muttered under her breath. Artemis gave a sigh, "OK, let me see it."

Percy still had a look of uneasiness, but in a flash his face formed his usual grin and he stepped closer to the goddess. "OK, OK…watch this." He said excitingly.

He held out the ring again. "Transform!" He said with excitement in his voice.

Nothing happened.

Percy's hand lowered ever so slightly. "Shift." He said expectantly.

Again nothing happened. Percy scrunched his eyes in confusion. He looked up a Artemis; she gave him a 'you're wasting my time' look. "I swear. This is a bow." Percy said desperately.

One last time Percy raised his hand. This time he held the ring the way he would hold a bow. On instinct he reached up with his other hand, and pretended to grab where the string would be. A silver mist quickly flowed from Percy's hand and when it cleared the bow had once again reappeared.

"Oh my." Artemis whispered, her eyes had a look of surprise. She looked from the bow to Percy. "It's the Epirus Bow."

"What?" Percy replied.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "The Epirus Bow. Made by Hercules," Artemis said in disgust.

Percy's face grew in excitement, "Oh! Oh! You mean that cool bow from that one movie?" He looked at the bow in amazement, and began to pretend pose with it as he imagined firing the magical arrows.

A smack on the back of his head brought him out of his fantasy. He looked into Artemis's glaring eyes before the gravity of what she had said hit him. "Made by Hercules." He mumbled. All of a sudden the bow didn't seem all that great. A dozen thoughts swirled through Percy's mind and in an instant he knew what he had to do.

He held the bow out to Artemis. "It's yours milady." He said confidently as he looked into her eyes. Artemis's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but Percy cut her off. "Like I said to Zoe. I'm not Hercules, nor do I want to be like him. I make my own destiny." He placed the legendary bow in the hands of the speechless goddess and walked off towards the destroyed big house.

Line Break

They had searched the camp grounds for a couple hours now, but there was no clue as to who attacked camp, or where the campers went. Percy saw that the SUV's were missing, and he told Artemis. Because of this Percy became less worried or the safety of his friends. He knew that they were smart and found a way of escape. He was more than sure they made it out ok. The same with the hunters; Thalia was smart, and she would make the right decisions under pressure.

Percy smiled inwardly. It must have been funny to see the male-hatting hunters riding in a cramped van with boys.

No, the only thing that bothered Percy was the bow. After he had decided to give it to Artemis (weather she used it or not), she told him where it had come from. Hercules did make the bow, and Theseus did wield it at one point, but it wasn't for an epic battle like in the modern movie. The gods reclaimed it and gave it to the trainer Chiron, and for thousands of years the centaur held onto it in secret. He was saving it for the moment he needed it most, and now Percy finds it abandoned in the ground.

It didn't make sense. From what Artemis observed with her tracking skills Chiron had charged the enemy lines with the bow in hand, and had fallen in battle. That would explain why the bow was found alone. Also it was magical. Artemis explained that the bow could only be carried by someone with a pure heart. Hercules had the right intentions in the beginning but he soon lost that privilege, and Theseus had no use for it after his quests. So then the bow was handed down to Chiron until he too was separated from it by death.

But that's were Percy saw the problem. If Chiron had died on Half-Blood Hill, then why was what appeared to be the remnants of his body with his wheelchair at the Big-house? It just didn't make sense.

"Perseus." Artemis said as she walked up to the troubled demigod. "We must make haste for Olympus. If the campers or my Hunters have not made it there yet then we must alert the council."

Percy nodded and he leaned on his new staff. He focused on Artemis's hand. On her left index finger was the newly found Epirus bow in ring form. Percy slowly looked up at Artemis. She was still in her 20 year old form, and though Percy would die before saying it out loud, to him Artemis was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; surpassing Aphrodite by a gazillion. She was perfection.

Unbeknownst to Percy, Artemis was also giving him a look over. She couldn't help it. This demigod just confused her to no end. His honest and sincere personality (though childish at some times), his everlasting and boundless loyalty, his skills as a swordsman, and though she would never - EVER say it out loud, he was quite handsome for a male. Sort of.

Artemis turned her attention to the staff in his hands. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, and the way the bronze twisted around the length of the staff was hypnotizing. Even standing feet away Artemis could feel the magical power imbedded within the staff; Artemis felt that it would be much more capable once Percy knew how to wield it properly.

Both Greeks failed to notice what they were doing to one another, and once their eyes had traveled to one another, they both quickly turned around with a blush rushing to their faces. Percy was the first to gain control of himself, and he turned back to the goddess. For a quick second he was tempted to check out the goddess from the backside, but he quickly brushed that aside. _Stupid hormones_.

Percy shook his head, and tapped of his forehead, what was he doing? Oh yeah. He brought his fingers to his lips, and gave his biggest, loudest cab whistle he ever made. Artemis jumped from the sudden noise, and she turned to the demigod with an annoyed look on her face. "Ouch." She said as she stuck her fingers in her ears to stop the ringing.

Percy's face turned apologetic, "Sorry Artemis, I was just calling our ride since I'm pretty drained from yesterday."

"Fine. Whatever." She replied. "So how are we getting to Olympus."

Percy grinned, "We hitch a ride." And he pointed to the sky.

Artemis turned, and descending from the sky was a pure black Pegasus.

_Yo Boss, how you doing?_ The Pegasus spoke in his mind.

Percy shook his head and smiled. "How many times do I have to say it? Don't call me Boss!"

Blackjack gave bobbed his head up and down and neighed in laughter. _I'll tell you what, when I'm the official taste tester of Duncan Doughnuts, then I'll stop calling you boss_.

"Whatever." Percy said happy to see his old friend again. "It's good to see you Blackjack…you stayin out of trouble?"

The black Pegasus neighed in laughter, _Ohh sure boss. You know me, kicking butt and chewing bubble-gum. Ohh, and the mares love a man in black._ The horse said wagging his eyes

, _Dang, they sure can keep a man up all night!_

Percy's face grew in horror and disgust. His eyes widened, "Whoa to much information." He shook his head and covered his ears. "La-La-La-La too much information."

_So Boss, to what do you need your Noble Steed for?_

Percy grinned, "I hope you packed some manners cuz ' we're giving the Goddess of the Hunt a ride."

At that moment said goddess decided to walk up to the duo. A stern look was upon her face, "Perseus we must make hast for Olympus." She said stoically, and then turned towards the Pegasus, "Get your act together or I WILL cut off your wings and burn your…assets off."

Blackjack froze in fear and his male parts clenched together. _Y…y…yes milady. Of course milady. Never again milady. You are so kind and forgiving milady_. He squeaked.

Artemis smirked internally before turning to Percy. "Let's go." She says before gracefully leaping onto Blackjacks back. She positions herself at the front.

Percy freezes, and Artemis turns to him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?"

"Uhh…shouldn't I be in the front?" Percy said hesitantly.

Artemis frowned in confusion before her expression turned to anger, "What? You males don't think a LOWLY female should be in the front when riding?" She barked.

Now it was Percy's turn to internally roll his eyes. "Of course not milady," Percy replied softly, "I just thought you wouldn't take too kindly to a boy wrapping his arms around your waist." His face began to burn. He was going to say 'straddled from behind'.

Artemis's face turned blank. _He was just defending my honor, and looking out for me_. Maybe there was something different about this male.

"Very well Perseus, Thank You for your…chivalry. " Both became slightly pink at the comment.

Artemis scooted back as Percy walked up and mounted Blackjack. Artemis kept her hands to the side, and Percy raised a brow. "You know it might be a good idea to…"

Blackjack leapt strait into the air and took off at terminal velocity. Artemis yelped and had to claw into Blackjacks side to keep herself from falling off. Her bum was literally floating in the air with the speed and steep altitude the Pegasus was going.

"Hold on." Percy finished. He let out a laugh as Artemis quickly wrapped her slender arms around his waist, leaned her forehead on his back, and let out a groan.

"What's so funny Perseus?" She said with a failing attempt at anger.

Percy couldn't help but shake his head in glee. "Don't tell me another daughter of Zeus is afraid of heights too?" He teased.

"Not really." She said quietly, "But I haven't flown in a long time."

Percy became confused. "But don't you ride your moon chariot every night?" He felt her shake her head on his back.

"Well yes and no. My Roman counterpart Diana rides the chariot while I run the hunters, but when I was shot with the poison arrow she merged back with me.." She said, and though Percy could not see, her eyes were closed shut.

"Wait so am I talking to both of you?" Percy asks in confusion.

"No, she is giving me the silent treatment. It appears I did something to tick her off." Artemis states casually.

"You continue to surprise me milady." Percy said smiling. He pats Blackjack on his neck, "OK we had our fun. Let's ease up a bit."

Blackjack immediately neighs in joy, and without trouble eases into a soft glide.

Artemis immediately punches Percy in the back.

He yelps, "Hey! What's that for?" He looks over his shoulder at the goddess.

"She looked pissed. He voice has a dangerous edge to it as she says, "You did that on purpose, and I WILL get you back." Percy gulps.

Artemis and Percy don't realize it, but her arms go back to wrapping around his waist. They both relax at the calmness of the scene around them. The sun had begun to set, and the clouds were changing into beautiful shades of reds, oranges, and purples.

_If we weren't at war, and I didn't have a man hating goddess stuck behind me this might have been romantic?_ Percy muses internally.

But the peace of the oncoming night quickly faded as 2 war helicopters descend out if the clouds, and flank the trio.

Percy let out a groan. _I thought to soon_, he thinks before a dozen missiles fire at them.

Line Break

**A/N – AL righty then. Howdy everyone. Hope you all had a pleasant holiday break. I want to quickly apologize for not updating when I said I would, but finals came up, and once the holidays came along with the start of a new semester…well I had to focus on other things. I know, no excused, but life happens. **

**Anyways here is a chapter that I hope will hold you over until next time. Hope some questions were answered (what going on with Artemis's powers? Ha). Sorry for the slight cliff-hanger, but come-on you know they'll make it somehow. **

**Schedule-wise, I don't have one. When I feel I got a great idea for what I want to happen next, well that when I'll write it, BUT don't worry there shouldn't be another wait as long as the last one. Probably. **

** I would like you to consider that I have another story to write (For those of you who are waiting for the Frozen/Dragons/PJ story….I'm sorry but I really need to plan out what I want to happen context wise for the long term. So the next chapter may take a while :(**

**AND I have 2 more Percy Jackson fic's coming out soon. The first will be out SOON, and its sort of a retelling/reboot of a Harry Potter fic that I got permission to use. I am so excited for this one that it may be out hours/minutes from when this is posted. My focus may shift more towards that one if it is received well. Who knows.**

**And the third…well lets just say it may remind you of a galaxy far far away. Wink!**

**Tons of stuff to look forward to, I cannot wait to share these new journeys with you!**

**So tell me what you thought of this Chapter (9). Thank you everyone for all your reviews and continued support. This is just so much fun for me and I love every comment good or bad.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time, this is SonOfCoul 037, signing off.**


	10. Author UpdateNotice (Sorry)

Hello Guys and Gals,

Sorry this is not a chapter. I just wanted to let you know that there has been some grammatical errors removed from the previous chapters, and a little but of added content, but nothing that changes what you know about the story. (Mostly in chapter 2-3) Also I removed all my comments that riddled the story. It was brought to my attention that they don't really help with the mood of the story, and they are amateurish. Thank You reviewer(s) for this advise. I always want to improve my writing skills.

Until next time, SonOfCoul 037.


	11. Reboot Alert

Hello friends, I'll just keep this real simple. the last half of 2015 was hard on me, and I had to go through some game changers in my life. With all that went on I had to focus less and less on my stories, and soon I practically forgot about them.

Because of the gap I had between writing I lost that "fire" that had me writing in the first place; I lost were I wanted this story to go.

Thus, the dreaded reboot. I'm going to soon rewrite this story, fine tune it. Sadly I will take out the Asgardian subplot, sorry for those who enjoyed it, it was to many pantheons and twists for a newbie like me to handle. But don't fret, the Egyptians will still play a huge role though I don't consider this story a crossover because the Kanes will not be major characters throughout the whole story.

My reboot will be a Percy Jackson adventure/romance with some Egyptian flare thrown in.

So...sorry for all who have waited to long for the next chapter, it kills me to do this but A Tale of Mist 1.0 is over.

Percy Jackson: World's Collide will return before Januarys end. Thanks' SonOfCoul 037


End file.
